A human?
by killer43penguin
Summary: A soldier/cop is dead but revived as the worst possible animal. What is his mission and can he complete it? set after Kung fu panda 2. Am going to add alot of kfp characters and some mature scenes and bloodshed.
1. The beginning then the beginning?

**I want to say that I wanted a new human story to read so I decided to try it. I know I got the other story to worry about but this is like a side project. Enjoy.**

**I don't own kung fu panda. **

For me, my life was amazing. A good career and loving family and friends. I was in a loving relationship with a soldier, not just any soldier. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. We were deployed in Afghanistan together and I was told to train the new rookies. I was tough on all 20 of them, never giving them one chance to relax. She was persistent in the beginning, a born leader, a genuine soldier who can handle any situation that happens. In military fire, she was terrible in the beginning, always shooting the wrong targets and never reloading the gun on time. I was still tough on all of them, especially her, it was my job to train and prepare these future troops for the military life they signed up for. It was there that a military base was attacked that my platoon was sent, but she was assigned with us and I couldn't complain. After the mission I was wounded, left for dead by my troops, the commander gave the order and they were only following orders. But she stayed with me and treated my wounds inside an abandoned building. After two days, she revived me. That was when I fell in love with her. She returned my love and after that mission we began to date after our service. 4 years in military and I needed action, so I became a police officer in on year. Commander Humberto. After 3 years on the job, I was happy to live with my girlfriend. One night I was buying an engagement ring for her a 24 karat ring that had the words; I will love you now and forever. I was so happy to be getting married that I didn't see the gang members around the corner. I heard a shout then gunfire. I barely escaped until a bullet was in my leg. I was screaming in agony and pain as I was now wounded, then five shadows can be seen in front of me. I looked up and saw my killer. With my last breath I said "please give this to my girlfriend this wring and tell her I'm sorry." As a tear fell from my face and then I closed my eyes shut not wanting to see my own demise.

BOOM.

And my world turned black. I was floating towards darkness, not seeing anything or hearing anything but the wind.

Hello?!

Silence. Then a light was shined in my eyes. I had to use my arm to cover my eyes from the very bright light until I heard a soft and comforting voice call out to me.

"Hello Humberto, I've been expecting you."

I was shocked to say the least. Someone was waiting for me when I died? Or can this be god talking to me? I had to ask.

"Who are you?"

"I am many things, but you can call me your guardian angel."

Some guardian. He let me die back there and now he is saying he could have saved me. "Why didn't you help me by stopping those gang members from killing me?!" I was mad and sad. Mad that he didn't help me and sad that he watched me die.

"I know what you are thinking hunter. And I am helping you."

"How?" I was curious to what he said.

"By giving you the life you need."

"But everything I needed was back home, I had my family, friends and I was going to get engaged tonight. So tell me stranger, what else I needed?!"

Hmm. Then to my surprised a figure was walking towards me. In the light that blinded me was gone and I saw an elder turtle in front of me with a weird toga. He walked towards me and then put his hand on my heart. At first I was going to push him away until I felt something inside me that I haven't felt in a very long time.

"I look at your soul and I can tell that you were not happy in your old life, always being told what to do, never having a say, choosing the career only because it was forced upon you. But if you will let me I can give you the three things you spent your entire life searching for. Acceptance, love and a family." He said with a smile on his face.

How did this guy know what I've been searching for? Sure I had a family but I they only adopted me, my troopers only hung out with me because of my reputation and rank, and she only wanted my money. After realizing this now, I was glad that I died so I wouldn't be a burden anymore to anyone.

"So what do you have in mind Mr...?

"You can call me Oogway."

"Ok then Oogway, so why have you summoned me here? Or why did I come to you?"

"Simple, your soul is pure and uncorrupted by violence, this is why I have chosen you to be a savior in a new world. My world. My world is going to be in danger unless I send you to help them."

"What, you mean there is a world of animals?" I was pretty sure I was drugged and am lying in a tub filled with ice to preserve my organs.

"This is true. But I will only send you if you wish to go. I will not force you, this is your decision." He said while giving me his back while walking way. I must be out of my mind here. Even if I believe this hallucination, then why send me to a new world?

"Alright Oogway, tell me. What will this new world need protection from?"

"I cannot tell you everything because you must find the truth for yourself, but what I can tell you, is that to be successful on this mission then you will need these." He raised his right arm and there was a bright light. Then in the light was weapon. Two katana blades, shuriken's, a golden shield, and a crossbow with silver arrows. I looked at them with amazement. They looked like mine but these where flamed color with a dark as night color. I looked them over and I can feel that these are lighter than mine. I then felt a strange feeling, I look down and see that my uniform changed to a dark military vest with black silk pants. I then had a military belt that had special modifications to it. Instead of bullets, I put my shuriken into the sockets, I then put the katana blade to my sides, then the shield behind me like a backpack, and then I put the crossbow in my hands to look threatening. I looked up and saw Oogway smiling at me, I couldn't help but smile back and with a deep breath I then released and looked at the dark abyss then started to wonder.

If I do this, what will happen next? I shook my head and decided not to worry about that now. Never look towards the future if you don't know the world. I looked at Oogway and am walking with him to a bright light. Until he spoke.

"If you will go to my world you must know a few things. I will test you on your soul from time to time, so don't fear a lot. People may test you, but with hope you can accomplish it." He said with a smile. "Next, there will be times that you will test yourself but don't ever forget who you are."

I nodded to tell him I understand.

"Where I will send you will be close to my home town. I will send you supplies from time to time. And if you want anyone to talk to, then look at the moon and whisper my name."

I nodded again.

"Here, something to help you remember who you are". He gave me a golden watch. I looked at it carefully and realized that it was my great, great, great grandfather's watch. I felt like crying at this time, but I held back my tears because I can't show emotion on a mission.

"Thank you Oogway. You know I promised my father I will watch over this watch until I have children of my own, then continue the family tradition." I was really trying not to cry now.

"Now follow me humberto." He turned around and started walking away. I soon followed while putting the watch inside my pocket. Then there was a green swirling thing in front of me. I believed it was a portal to go through dimensions. I took a look at Oogway at me and he was smiling at me, then I did the same.

"I will not fail you Oogway. But tell me. When this is all over, what will happen?" I looked at him looking seriously.

"That is going to be your decision, not mine. Good luck and tell my student I said hello"

I was thinking who was his student but decided to go through with it until I see his student. I then walked forward towards the portal and took my last deep breath then run through the portal. I then fell from the sky, freefalling was not so bad until I looked down to realize I am going to collide with a green forest. My instincts kicked in and I took my right katana blade and stabbed a tree deep to try to slow down by impact. I successfully managed to evade pain for now until I tried to re-claim my weapon but it was stuck. With all my might I was able to move it slowly out. After that I tried to get out of this forest while thinking why did Oogway send me to this world freefalling? Until I heard a scream. Somehow my hearing was better than before but decided to shrug the thought out of my mind and ran towards the scream. I was faster than my old self and was curious to see how I am doing this. But I will do that later. So I continued running to an open field to see wolves with armor attacking carts that have unconscious rhinos that looked like soldiers because of their armor and weapons. I wanted to freak out but this is only temporary so I would just forget about this place as soon as I complete the mission.

"Sir, the gold is safely secured and we have all the prisoners alive. Maybe we can put a ransom on them." The wolf was small but talked like he was in his 20's. I had to go towards the shadows to see what will happen to them.

"No. No survivors. Only dead bodies." The gray wolf said yelling at his troops. I could tell that he was the leader.

"Yes sir" The 5 wolves said in unison and walked towards the unconscious soldiers with their weapons in their hands.

"I need to do something, I can't let these mother fuckers kill innocent civilians." I held my crossbow in my arm and loaded it. After measuring the wind resistance, I took aim and held my breath. The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him. I kept on repeating these words in my mind before I pulled the trigger and heard a shout. I saw that I shot the main wolf in his ribs making him fall to the ground in agony. While the rest of the wolves looked everywhere to identify the shooter. In my military life, I have learned never to shoot in an area that is wide and to move to live. I ran as fast as I could and took cover behind some bushes while reloading while running. Thankfully the enemy didn't hear me as I took my mark again and prepared to fire. I pulled the trigger and as soon as it was unleashed, the wolves turned around to where I was hiding. The arrow was placed in between his eyes as he fell to the ground while blood was gushing out of his skull. Then I looked at the wolves who are still alive and saw that they were loading crossbows and bows.

"Oh shit." I ran but dropped my crossbow in the process. Taking out my shield to cover me. I could feel the velocity of the arrows as they were hitting my shield. I needed to win this battle, but without my long range weapon, all I could do was either hand to hand combat or throwing shuriken's at them. Oh how I wished I took the class on how to throw them. I then felt a pain in my leg. An arrow gave me a flesh wound and I was getting so mad that without even thinking it, I charged at the enemy. I jumped on top of a rhino and jumped higher than I ever could. Unleashing my katana blade on my left while my shield was in my right arm. I took a dive towards the center of the wolves and I landed like iron man. Then with all my speed of my arms I swung my blade and hit two wolves while the other two evade my attack. They charged at me and I lifted my shield to protect my head from an incoming sword and battle axe. I then took my blade and penetrated one wolf in the stomach, I then realized that I could do this move. With quick speed I removed the blade by moving it to his side. Half of his stomach was cut open, while this wolf was bleeding to death I saw the last wolf putting his weapons to the floor surrendering. I smirked at this coward, but I am a reasonable person, so I let him live but not before I walked towards him.

"Please I surrendered already. Take me to jail. You want information, I know things." He said in a fearful tone. Looking at me as if I was going to eat him.

"Easy. You surrendered already. I am not a going to kill you, I'm just going to knock you out. So if you can be so kind just turn around so you won't see it." Even though he did surrender, he is still a criminal and I don't have anything to keep this guy from escaping.

"W-w-what do you mean?" he was so scared that I kind of felt bad for him.

"If you have any rope so I can tie you up instead of knocking you out." I know this was stupid to ask but if he wants to keep conscious then maybe he will comply.

"Check the leaders pouch. He kept the medical supplies and materials just in case." He then pointed at the grey wolf. I was not trusting this guy because my instincts are telling me not to trust him.

"Stand up and get the rope." I was serious at this moment.

"Ok. Just don't hurt me. I got family." He said almost crying.

"If you have family, then why are you here risking your life when you could be with them?" I was curious to know.

"After what happened with Shen in Gongman city, no wolf was ever looked at the same. People say that we are actually the soldiers that fled from the battle field. I lost my job and all of our life savings to keep our children in school and food on the table!" He said as tears started to fall from his face.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for this guy. A family man. If this has happened to me and my future family, then I would do nothing but provide for them, even if it meant turning to thievery.

"Stop." I said filled with a small plea. I looked straight into the eyes of the wolf.

"Look me in the eye and tell me the name of your family." I wanted to see if this guy was telling the truth or lying to me.

"My wife's name is Lijuan, and my daughter's names are Huan and Mei. They are twins age 5. And I've been married to my wife for 3 years. Tomorrow will be our anniversary."

I looked at him and I could tell that he was telling the truth. Then I walked over to the cart and saw that there was gold, silver, and rubies in chests. I then took an enemy bag and emptied it out and started to fill it with gold and rubies. As soon as it was filled enough I passed it to the wolf.

"Here this could be enough to support your family for a while." I passed it to him and then pulled out a knife and cut a piece of his fur. He winced a little and I put his fur in a small pouch on my vest.

"If you lied to me, then I know how to find you. Just know this. If you mess up then I will hunt you down and slit your throat in your sleep." I said evilly.

"Y-y-y-yes sir." He was scared beyond reason.

My ear twitched and I heard footsteps coming towards us.

"By the way, what is your name?" I didn't want people to know my real name so I thought if I had a common name then I would look like a normal.

"It's Hunter" he said in a normal tone.

Huh. Looks like this place doesn't have normal names either.

"Ok then Hunter, you have a few seconds before other people show up to stop you. So if I where you I would run away now." I was serious and in a knowing tone.

Without another word hunter ran into the forest with the bag on his hands.

Then before I can inspect the soldiers I realized my crossbow was not in my hands. Then I remembered that I dropped it behind the bush to attack the wolves. I walked towards the bush to reclaim my weapon, as soon as I reclaimed it I got my arrows from the dead wolves and restock my weapons and ammunition. I then walked towards the rhino soldiers to check if they were alive with my crossbow in my hands until I heard a shout.

"Freeze!"

I turned around and saw more rhino's with heavier weapons looking at me as if this was my ambush.

"How can I help you gentleman today?" I know this was stupid but then I got an arrow to my side. I was so freaked out that they don't have any idea that I was on their side.

"Get him. He attacked the royal carriage" one rhino said while charging at me.

I tried to explain myself but got a punch to the face. While stumbling backwards I just decided to run towards the woods. After evading swords and arrows, I grabbed a few handful of coins and grabbed my weapons and ran away.

"Kill him" was all I heard as I was running away.

A few minutes of running away I saw a river and decided to clean all the blood of me but as soon as I saw the river I didn't see my face but a wolf. I was black as night with red eyes. **Why am I a wolf? **I decided to ask Oogway later tonight when I wanted to talk to him. I then cleaned myself and started to clean my weapons so there would not be blood on them. I started to walk again as soon as I finished. I don't know how long I've been walking but soon saw village close to me. Without any supplies other than a medic pack, a piece of bread, and a map. As soon as I walked close to the village I saw a sign that said the Valley Of Peace.

"Huh. Never heard of this place." I shrugged it off and walked in.

As soon as I walked into the village I saw people walking away from me, children ran towards their homes and saw that some villagers where giving me some disgusted looks at me. I was walking until my nose smelled a heavenly aroma. I followed my nose to enter what looked like a restaurant. I automatically went towards the counter and saw a gray goose with a funny looking hat. I was about to ask what was on the menu until I felt a pain on my head. I was rubbing my head and was that the goose was holding a frying pan.

"Hey why did you do that!?" I was mad and shocked at the same time.

"Get out of my shop. I don't serve your kind!" As soon as he said this. Images where flashing through my mind and without me knowing it I held the goose up with my hand to meet him face to face.

"Let me go you fiend" the goose cried out while still hitting me in the head. Then all the customers ran out of the restaurant while shouting "Get the dragon warrior!"

I was growling at him while showing my teeth manically at him.

"You be careful of what you say you stuffed pillow" I yelled at him in rage.

"You be careful, my son will not like this." He said while warning me.

"I don't care who your son is. I can kill a million of them. And I might do that."

"DAD!"

I heard a shout and when I turned around I saw a panda with jade green eyes giving me a murderous look.

"Put my father down and I promise to lock you up permanently." He gave me as a warning.

"Be careful panda. I am discussing what this goose told me." Then turning my gaze back at the goose.

"I will not ask you again. Put him down or be taken down."

I then looked at the panda only to see a tiger and a green snake behind him. **They must be his back up.**

I then put the goose the down and looked at the panda again.

"I don't want trouble. This goose caused the trouble not me." I said trying to explain myself to him.

The panda looked at the goose then at me, then to the goose again.

"Dad did you do something to this guy?" He said in a soft tone.

"Well son, when he came to the noodle shop and saw him I then remember what you told me about Shen and his army of wolves. I then reacted and hit him on the head with a frying pan." He said with a sad look.

"Look, I won't do nothing if I can get something to eat. Sound reasonable?" I said looking at all of them.

"Agreed" the panda said.

I then received a bowl of golden liquid and it smelled heavenly. As soon as I was about to take a sip, I saw an orange fist to my face.

With my last second of consciousness, I saw my attacker and saw the tiger while looking at me with a furious face. Then I saw darkness again.

**Well what do you think people? Good or bad? Please review. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow. **


	2. The awakening

Boom. Back for another chapter. Enjoy.

I DON'T OWN KUNG FU PANDA.

I felt a headache coming along as soon as my eyes open. But what I saw made me wonder. I was not in any new land or place, but instead I was back home. I look up where my poster of a fire breathing dragon, I look around and heard my alarm clock sounding off with the national anthem playing. Could that have been only a dream? It felt so real. I felt my face where the tiger punches me and felt no pain or bruise there, I got out of bed and ran towards my dresser to look in the mirror to see my face, my ordinary face. That's when I saw a lump on my bed move. I reached towards my closet and took out my revolver, as soon as I got it I checked the barrel to see if it was loaded (it was). I moved towards my bed while reaching for the covers while my right hand held my weapon. Removing the cover from the figure I saw her, my girlfriend was sleeping there shivering. She woke up and saw me with my gun.

"What's wrong? Is someone inside the house?" She was scared.

I then let the gun slip out of my hands and I just rushed towards her and gave her a hug while tears where coming down my face.

"Maria" I was so relieved to see her again. "I had an awful dream where I died and left you" I was so relieved to see another human being.

"You did Humberto." She said in a regular tone.

I broke the hug and looked at her as if she had gone crazy. "What are you talking about?!" I hoped that she was just kidding because I didn't want to leave this world.

"You died and left all of your friends, family and me." She stood up from the bed and walked towards the window. She opened it and all I could see was a bright light. "Just surrender to the light" She said in a seductive and tempting tone.

**Wait a minute. She never loved talking seductively, she is terrible at it the one time she tried. **

"Hey Maria, remember when we met in Chicago while in the coffee shop?" I wanted to be sure.

She twitched a little and looked at me. "Yes I do. I loved you at that time I saw you." She said batting her eyelashes.

"You're not Maria. Who are you!?"

Her face turned to one of a ghost like creature. It held me up to its face and it looked like it was going to eat my face. My gun was gone and I tried to fight but I couldn't, all I could do was wait until the end.

Wake up!

I was awoken by a splash of cold water to the face. I shook my head like a dog would while coughing. I couldn't open my eyes and I tried to rub them but when I tried my arms where chained to a wall so I tried to listen with my new hearing ability. I was able to identify that there are three people in the room with me. After a few seconds of shacking my head, I was able to open my eyes. My vision was blurry and was covered by darkness all around me. After my vision was clear I looked in front of me and saw darkness then I concentrated hard and when I opened my eyes I sensed that they were glowing. I looked at the darkness again and I saw a panda, some type of raccoon looking creature, and the bitch who knocked me out behind some jail bars.

"Why did you punch me kitty cat?" I sounded like such a jerk but I was so pissed of right now.

I heard a growl come at me and then I felt pain on my face as I felt the pain on my check.

"Be careful what you say stranger, Tigress can attack you if she wants to." The little raccoon said.

"Well if I'm going to be a prisoner here can I at least know the names of my captors?" I wanted to know who these people are to determine if they should keep their teeth or not.

After the panda opened a small window the sunlight shined into the room and burned my eyes a little. After adjusting to the light I was able to see everything better and saw all three figure a lot better.

"Watch who you are talking to you worthless scoundrel. This is the great grand master Shifu." Tigress yelled out.

"Never heard of him, but then again I'm new to this land so I don't even know who you people are." I was telling the truth but if they do ask me questions about my life I might have to twist the truth a little.

"Well allow me to enlighten you stranger." Shifu said walking towards the prison bars. "I am great grand master Shifu of the Jade Palace. And these are but a few of my students who protect China and the valley of peace. This is Po Ping the dragon warrior and this is Master Tigress master of the tiger style and my daughter." Shifu said in an ordinary tone.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Hunter a soldier and an officer of the law. I would walk up to you to shake your hand but as you can see, I'm chained to the wall" I was trying not to be a smart ass but when the moment presents itself I just can't help myself. Po was laughing at that comment until he got a death glare from tigress and he just put his head down and was trying to avoid her.

"I am sorry Hunter but this is the best I can do for a criminal who just robbed Superintendent Woo's royal carriage that where filled with gold and rubies." He said as if I was being executed.

HAHAHAHAHA. They looked at me with disbelief and tigress just unlocks the door and punched me in the gut. I was wheezing and groaning from the pain. I was also coughing and trying to catch my breath.

"Well….. If you want…. The truth... then let…me….explain." I was talking in breaths. After a minute of catching my breath I was breathing normally.

"Shifu if-

"That's Grand Master Shifu to you!" tigress yelled at me.

"Fine. Grand Master Shifu if you will allow me to explain my side of the story you will see that you are all making a big mistake. Also, why did you allow her to punch me?" I was already bruised and starving so when she punched me I felt my organs.

"To answer your second question. When talking to me or any of the masters, you should talk with respect towards us. And you do realize that there are witnesses that say that you attacked the carriage." He looked at me to see what my reactions would be.

"Well its part true. If you will allow me to explain." I looked at him.

He just nodded.

"Well I was in the forest lost. Like I said I'm new to China and I was wandering to see if I could find a place to stay. As I was walking I heard a scream near me, I went to investigate and was sticking to the shadows. There was five wolves armed and there was rhinos on the ground probably unconscious or killed. I heard a wolf try to convince the other wolves to rob only carriage and leave the rhinos unharmed. Then the leader who was grey said to kill them, no survivors. I couldn't stand by and let innocent civilians die. So with my crossbow I targeted the closest wolf. After taking down two wolves I killed the other wolves and saved the guards, but I heard other guards screaming at me saying that I was the one who caused the attack. I didn't want to be persecuted so I ran from the battle. Eventually walking to the valley of peace and to the noodle shop, that's where the goose hit me and well… you know the rest." I was convinced that they believe me until I saw the po and tigress leave.

"I'm sorry Hunter, but they have evidence against you. There is nothing I can do. Some royal guards will come in 2 days to transport you to prison." Shifu said with a frown on his face.

"Listen Shifu, I know that you think I'm innocent because of your actions during my story. So let me tell you this, will you live with yourself knowing that you sent an innocent civilian to prison for a crime that he did not commit.?" I didn't want to go to prison so I just played the guilt card hopping that he will fall for it.

"Be that as it may. I cannot send an innocent civilian to prison, but I cannot do anything until there is evidence that you did not do this crime. I'm sorry." He was about to leave until I heard him. "Forgive me oogway."

That's when I remembered oogway. "Wait Shifu. I was sent by oogway!" I saw Shifu stop and turned around and walked into my cell while putting what looks like a staff and puts it in my throat.

"What did you say!?" He was furious and glaring at me if he was about to kill me.

"Like I said. I am not from around here. All I know is that oogway sent me here to help you and your team to defeat an evil that will be coming. I don't know what it is, but he said I will need my weapons to defeat this evil." I was scared because I didn't want to die for a second time.

"Tell me then Hunter, When you saw oogway what did he look like?" Shifu was so close to me that I smelled his breath.

"He was wearing a toga like thing and was a tortoise who was elderly and was so wise." That was the only thing I was able to remember about him. "Oh and he told me to tell his student Hello" I was shaking now that I saw his face and it showed no emotion.

"Hm. Did he say when this evil will be coming?" Shifu said backing away and rubbing his beard.

"He didn't tell me. But if I'm going to help you, then I have some requests." Shifu then looked at me with a confused look.

"What do you want?" He said in an interested tone.

"Well for starters I will need my own room, a place to train, my weapons back, and I want you to tell the valley of peace that I am not an enemy." The first three things were true but the last request was only for me. I hated when people see me as an enemy.

"I can accept the first two demands but the rest needs time to gain them." Shifu was looking at me seriously. I didn't want to push my luck, I was thankful that he was giving me a place to train and to sleep.

"Alright Shifu." I needed to agree or stay here and be taken away to prison.

Shifu took the staff and broke my chains. I was rubbing my wrists and saw Shifu leaving, I followed him and soon I was outside. The cool breeze felt amazing on my fur. I could tell that it was going to be winter soon because of the temperature and the leafless tree on a hill. Even though it was cold I felt warm because of my fur. Then Shifu continued walking and soon was meet with a stair case and soon we walked towards a huge area. He opened the door and I followed him inside. As soon as I walked in, I was tackled to the ground by an orange blur. Thankfully my training prepared me for this and I landed on my hands to do a few backflips, but during my third flip I was hit in the face with a jade green column. I removed my body and was in pain.

"That hurt." Was the only thing I could say while rubbing my head. Until I was pushed back to the column and had a knee to my spine and my left arm behind me. I was in agony until I broke free from the hold by using my right hand to punch my assailant in the face. And when that happened I turned around to head-butt the bastard who was hurting me. I used the move but to my dismay, I only hit air. Then I felt a punch to my ribs behind me. All I could do was kneel to the floor in pain.

"Master Monkey!"

I felt my hand break free so with both my hands I pushed myself up and turned around to see an orange monkey half of my size with his fist in his palm bowing down to Shifu.

I looked at the primate with a hateful look but then forgot about it. I was seen as an enemy and Shifu didn't tell anyone about me. So I understood what he felt when he saw me. Hell I would do the same if the situation was flipped.

"Care to explain why you attacked this wolf." Shifu said with a disappointed look at his student.

"Master, tigress informed me about this criminal and when I saw him behind you I thought he escaped and was going to kill you master." He said looking sorry for his actions. Before Shifu was about to respond I stepped in.

"It's alright monkey was it?" he just nodded. "You saw an enemy enter behind Shifu. You are protecting him. I would do the same if I saw an enemy come to my house." I then put my hand on his shoulder so he could look at me. When he did I smiled a comforting smile and he smiled at this as well, but not before he shook my hand and told me thank you for understanding. I looked over at Shifu and saw that he was looking at what I was doing and smiled a little, then he took his staff and banged it three times on the floor. Within a minute I saw 6 animals in front of me. I automatically remembered monkey, po and tigress. Then there was a praying mantis next to a green snake who stood next to an avian who had a straw hat and purple pants. I heard a growl and saw that all the animals except for monkey and po getting into a fighting style. Even though I knew how to fight I had no fighting style so I just did a boxing stance. Both of my fists where up near my face with my legs ready to move just in case I was going to be pounced again. Shifu raised his paw in the air to signal his students to stand down. After they did I also let my fists down and got into my military stance. Both my hands where behind me while I stood up straight and looked forward with both my feet straight forward. I could tell that the animals where confused about what I was doing but I couldn't fight instincts. After a minute to breathe Shifu walked passed all his students then looked at them all.

"Students. I am very aware that you all know who this is. But for some time, he will stay in the jade palace as a guest."

All his students looked at him and screamed the same thing. "WHAT!?"

I was hurt a little knowing that they can't give me a chance. It was like the orphanage all over again. I was squinting while trying not to cry since I tried to forget that life. Until I heard a voice of hope.

"I hope you enjoy your time here." I opened my eyes to see a green snake in front of me. I couldn't help but smile and thanked her.

I saw everyone grunt and leave. But tigress was the first to storm off out of the room to go to her room and didn't come out for the rest of the night because she was angry.

**Easy Humberto. They will warm up to you in time.** I said trying to keep my hopes up.

That is when Shifu pulled me aside to explain the rules to me. No going into the hall of heroes alone, dont enter any of the master's rooms, do not give attitude. Dont use any artifacts or steal anything or i will be arrested. And the biggest rule there is. If I am caught in a females room at night, then I wont have to worry about children ever again. Shifu was specific about that rule that he took out a blade and held it a few inches away from my balls. I nodded in agreement and I did not want to break any rules, especially the last one. Then I was free to do what I wanted. I saw Shifu turn around and walked away to his room.

While I was about to greet the masters personally. My stomach grumbled so loud that all the masters heard it. The remaining masters all look at po and rolled their eyes.

"What? That was not me. I barely ate!" po said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah sure po there is only one stomach that we hear every four hou-

"Po is telling the truth. That was my stomach. I haven't eaten in.. Hey how long was I knocked out anyways?" I was extremely curious to know.

"You have been knocked out for 18 hours." I turned around and saw Shifu.

**Damn. I must work on not being able to be knocked out so easily. If that happens in combat then I am fucked.**

"Ok then. So can we have lunch or dinner? Whatever meal time it is." I was trying real hard not to sound like a douche.

"Of course. I just finished making my dad's secret ingredient soup." Po said trying to cheer me up.

They all walked to the kitchen and I followed. When we reached the kitchen I took the first seat that I saw without thinking about it. I took my seat and noticed that everyone was freaked out. I couldn't keep it in.

"What!?" I always hated being the center of attention.

"That's tigress's seat." Everyone said in unison.

I was so scared thinking what the tiger can do to me. So I moved and was struggling to find a seat.

"Here I already ate." Po said while showing me where I could seat.

"Thank you po." I was sincere as I sat down.

Po then walked over to the pot filled with golden liquid and started to pour a bowl for me and his comrades. After handing me a bowl of soup he noticed that I was examining the soup.

"What's wrong Hunter? Never had secret ingredient soup?" po said about to laugh until I responded.

"Never."

Everyone dropped their spoons and chopsticks and looked at me with shocked expressions.

"Y-y-y-y-you've never had secret ingredient soup!?" po said shocked.

"What? I've never had secret ingredient soup. It's not a big deal. It's not like you guys ever ate pizza."

**Oh shit. Forgot to not say thing from my world here. Ok maybe they will ignore tha-**

"What's pizza?" Po said interested on food.

"Well pizza is what I call…a healthy snack I created." **God damn. I don't think these people are stupid enough to fall for that.**

"Ok then." Po said.

**Wow. When it comes to healthy snacks, this guy gives up. Must remember that for the future.**

Everyone waited for me to taste the golden liquid that po was in front of me waiting. I got the spoon on my hand and took a spoon full. I brought it up to my lips and I ate it. As soon as it touched my tongue I spin the soup out. But po was still in front of me so when I spit it out, he got a face full of his soup and my spit. I took po's cup and started to drink it. Thankfully it was green tea. When I regained my composure I looked at po and couldn't help but laugh a little. Monkey and mantis where dying of laughter while I grabbed a napkin and gave it to po.

"Sorry po. But I don't think I like this soup." I was sad because he explained to me that it takes a long time to make it and I didn't like it.

Po cleaned his face and left the kitchen without saying another word.

"Po I'm sorry. Come back!" I didn't mean to hurt his feeling but I didn't like the soup.

I sat back down and ate a dumpling that was placed in front of me by viper. I thanked her and enjoyed the taste. After eating 10 more dumpling I wanted to sleep. Thank god that Shifu told viper to take me to the spare room. I thanked her again and entered my room. It wasn't far away from po's door especially since it was next to his. After standing in front of my door to hear po to apologize for my actions, but he didn't show up and I was falling asleep that I just walked right over to the cot, forgetting that I needed to talk to oogway and laid there motionless in the cot for a few seconds before sleep took me. I wasn't complaining, for the four years in military I had to sleep in these things and I found them to be so comfortable. But I was afraid that I would have another nightmare but was confident enough that I wouldn't have that exact dream. Then I was faced with darkness. Again.

Another chapter done. This took longer only because I have school work and work. But I will try to post another chapter tomorrow. Please review if you have any suggestions or comments. I also want to thank The Joining, pandamaster97720, and Lady Shadow92 for helping me in some situations.


	3. Master

**Another chapter ****done. This took a lot longer than I anticipated but hey I'm still going. **

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

What felt like a few minutes sleeping, was actually 6 hours. My military instincts kicked in and I awoke up bright and early. I fell to the floor and started doing pushups for at least half an hour. Looking around I remembered that I was in Oogway's world, so I opened my window to see that I beat the sun from shining bright to wake up the world. I was going to see if I could find any real ingredients I could use to make me some breakfast when I felt a pain in my foot by something that wasn't there before. It was a wooden crate. It was too big to move through the door or window so I was wondering how someone could move this thing into my room until I remembered Oogway's words. I will send you supplies from time to time.

This made me laugh. If I have known that Oogway was going to send a crate that fills my room, then I should have asked for a bigger room. I then decided to open the crate and what I saw made me smile. It was cooking ingredients, a few photos of my past, some poker cards, and somehow to books. But when I removed everything from the crate, there was a loud metal thump that was heard. I look down and saw a pistol with a clip filled with bullets. My expression changed from excited to serious. It wasn't a regular gun either, it was a GLOCK 21 Gen4 that was military grade weaponry. Why did Oogway send me a gun? Is the evil coming today? Should I tell the others? No. Oogway must have sent this because of the mission. I just have to hide it so no one can find it. I flipped my cot upside down and tried to find a way to hide it. Sad to say it didn't work. I looked around the room and saw that there was room under my dresser that can fit this gun. I had to be smart, if the masters become suspicious and decide to look through my room and find this gun, then I would be fucked.

So I made a secret compartment in the dresser and stuffed the gun there. After that my stomach grumbled. I looked over in my cot that had the cooking ingredients and decided it was time to make breakfast. So I opened the door and picked the up and headed to the kitchen. I then put the ingredients down in the table and started to rummage through the counters and cabinets until I found frying pans and wooden spoons with a lot of bowls and plates. I looked over the ingredients and realized that if I make bacon or breakfast sausages then it would be cannibalism. I laughed at this remark and decided to make regular breakfast. I made scrambled eggs, freshly baked bread, fresh squeezed Orange juice and pancakes. After finishing cooking I remembered what happened with po and his soup attempt so with the remaining ingredients I decided to make everyone breakfast as an apology for my actions yesterday. After making everyone breakfast, I took out my special dessert that took longer to bake. I took the beauty out and let it cool for a while. I wanted to eat already but I need to remember that I am now a guest here so I didn't want to be rude. While waiting for the others to wake up, my mind was still on the gun.

GONG.

"Good Morning Master." Was all I could hear from the kitchen, then footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I stood up while waiting for the masters.

"Man what smells delicious?" Was all I heard. Then the masters stepped into the kitchen with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Hunter? What are you doing up so early?" Master Shifu asked.

"Well like I said military life does have its rewards. I always wake up before the sun shines and I wanted to make you all breakfast to apologize for my actions yesterday." I was sorry that I disrespected the master.

"Hey look food" Mantis exclaimed and jumped towards the food I cooked.

"Well I didn't have the proper ingredients to make this breakfast better, but either way enjoy."

While everyone took their seats I saw tigress looking at the food suspiciously as if I poisoned it. She turned towards me and said.

"Aren't you going to eat Hunter?" Tigress was sure that I poisoned the food.

"Well I would but I have to do my training first." I just took a glass of orange juice and everyone looked at me with shocked expressions again.

"What?" Man though that they wouldn't be a stranger to training.

"Um. Hunter, what do you do in training?" Shifu said.

"Well after I get my morning orange juice, I would run either a 10-15 mile run to get warmed up, then do 50 pull ups and sit ups to get limber. Then I would try to improve my skills in weaponry in the cross bow and katana blades." There was a lot more but I only had a pistol but I only had 13 bullets and I only need to use them for emergencies only.

"If I can ask, where did you learn how to use a crossbow and the katana blades?" Tigress tried to push the subject forward.

"Well growing up in my… well let's just say I needed to teach myself to use the katana blades and I learned how to use a crossbow in the military. I was told to get other weapons but I was persistent to be taught to use the crossbow. Eventually I mastered it but then I was shipped out to war but then …" I was shedding tears when remembering what happened in Afghanistan, the horror. I then ran out of the room.

"Hunter wait!" Viper said getting out of her seat to try to follow me.

I ran towards a big hall. When I pushed through the doors I saw a lot of wooden dummies, spinning logs, a giant jade turtle upside down, things that are chained dangling over the logs, and a pit of pipes. I then realized that this must be a training room. Without thinking, I jumped at the first wooden dummies and started to hit it with all my might. While tears are streaming down my face.

"WHY!?,WHY!?,WHY!?,WHY!? I am not supposed to be here. I don't belong here. I failed you master." I punched the wooden dummy with all my might and I broke its arm, but then my knuckles where bleeding but I didn't care. I fell to my knees and started to shed tears while I couldn't feel my hands. Then I felt a tail on my shoulder and knew that it was Viper. I needed some comfort and she was here. I pulled her to a hug and started to weep on her shoulder (or lack of thereof) and let 18 years of bottled up emotions slip up. After about 10 minutes, I finally calmed down to talk.

"I shouldn't be here you know. I was once the best of the best in the military and now I'm in a new world without my team. I need my team Master Viper." I broke the hug and was face to face with the tree snake.

"Why don't you just write to them to visit?" I try to comfort the wolf in front of me but was also interrogating him.

"They are dead. All 8 of them" I was not so sure if they were but they are to me. A new world and I can't contact anyone from my past.

"How did you know them?" I was now feeling sorry for Hunter, but I needed to know more before I can call him a brother. After all he is a criminal. But then I looked down to see his hands and see that they are bleeding. As quick as lightning I grabbed the medic kit and helped him.

I walked her outside the training hall after viper patched me up. We walked towards the tree on the hill. Climbing all the way up and sat near the ledge with my feet dangling.

"It was when I turned 18 and I signed up. In basic training I was the outcast. No one wanted to be near me until I met Sanders and Delta. They took me under their wing and I was thankful. They helped me in training and in combat. Then there was Uzi, William, Victor, and Douglas who were in my platoon. My girlfriend Maria and my best friend Saul. We all spent 4 years together as a unit. Until we were ambushed on a mission. I was leader and assigned to protect the objective. To complete the mission my team sacrificed themselves for me. Viper I didn't know if I can continue but then I lost troops that were like my family. And now they're gone."

After a moment of silence viper was about to speak but I beat her to it.

"I should have died a long time ago Viper, but fate is a cruel bitch who took my family away." I was so pissed off now but couldn't take it out on the person who is helping me.

"Tell me Hunter. If you did die, what would your team do?"

I thought about it and I realized that I was the leader of the group. If I would have died the team would have disbanded and they would eventually die.

"Disband the team and move on."

"Exactly now if you want to k-" viper stopped when I stood up and started to walk away. I turned around to look at her and said.

"Viper I'm sorry but I need to be alone for a while." I wasn't telling her the truth but with my team I was known as the runt.

While walking towards my room to sleep again I heard a voice.

"Hunter!"

I turned towards the voice and saw that Master Shifu was walking towards me with Tigress next to him. I try to show toughness but after showing weakness I didn't think that was possible.

"Hello Masters" I bowed to them to show respect. I didn't want another punch from tigress.

"I was about to walk down towards the village to announce you as a new student of the Jade Palace." Shifu said in a calm tone.

I was trying to wonder what he was talking about since he told me I was only a guest. But before I could even tell him, a bag was given to me. I opened it and saw that it was a uniform. After looking at it I realized that with a few modifications then I could wear this. The uniform looked like tigresses but the vest was military colored all the way around but in the back it had a few Chinese symbols. I didn't know what it meant but I wanted to be polite so I looked at Shifu and thanked him.

"Now go get changed and get ready to go to the valley to announce your place in the Jade Palace." Shifu said leaving but tigress stayed behind with an angry expression.

"You don't belong here criminal. Even if you talked your way here I will make sure that you quit as soon as possible." Tigress then growled at me and all I could do was back away slowly. Even though I could hold my ground against the big kitty, she was still a tiger who can rip me in half with one slash. But then I remembered what I told all the Drill Instructors and Drill Sergeants while in the military.

"Well I got all the time in the world so I think I will enjoy my time here. Permanently." I said with a wicked smile.

"I'm going to take you down one day wolf so don't get too comfortable." Tigress said then walking away.

"Man what did I ever do to this bitch?" I walked towards the student barracks and saw po.

"Hey Po!" I ran up to him thinking of a good way to apologize for the soup incident. I wanted to apologize during breakfast but couldn't.

"Hello Hunter." Po was happy for some reason.

As I was in front of him I was feeling nervous.

"Listen po. I am so sorry about what happened yesterday with the soup. I just hope that we can put this behind us." I raised my hand up, hopping that he would shake it to get past the incident. To my surprise he shook my hand.

"Hey its ok Hunter, some people have different taste. And thanks for the breakfast. I have never ate anything other than my dad's soup that had amazing flavor."

**How can he be this calm? If someone did that to me then I would never talk to them again.**

"Now let's hurry up. Wouldn't want to be late for your own celebration now would we?" po said. While about to walk away.

"Wait. What is that?" I was so confused that I needed information. Po turned around

"Well whenever the Valley Of Peace gets a new protector, the grand master announces it to the valley. Since you will be a student here, you will need to go through this ceremony to protect the valley at all cost. Now let's get ready." He pushed me to my room where I changed.

**30 minutes later.**

"Citizens of the valley of peace, today is a glorious day. Today we get a new defender who will protect and serve the valley as well as china. Hunter is a new addition to the jade palace and will be training with us. Here to say a few words is Hunter." Shifu turns around towards me and I step forward. All the villagers where talking among themselves when I walked forward. I heard what they say about me but since my talk with viper, I could relax more.

"Good people of the Valley Of Peace. I know you all heard stories about me. But I can assure you that I am no criminal. I will help defend this village along with the furious five. I know that some will not accept me right away, but with time I hope I can call this place home and I hope that you will see me as an ally."

I took out my katana blade and got down on one knee. Putting the sword in front of Shifu.

"I swear my allegiance to you Master." I know that this wasn't necessary but I needed the people to know that they can rely on me. Shifu told me to rise and I did.

"Welcome Hunter to the Jade Palace." If I was going to complete my mission then I needed to stay here in this valley.

**Later that day.**

I needed to return my weapons back to Shifu. He only returned them for a while so that I would look more intimidating towards any criminals in the audience. I didn't care, as long as I could get them back eventually I was cool with it.

I was walking towards the kitchen where po made some soup and dumplings. I didn't want to be rude but I would prefer only the dumplings. So that's what I only ate. The rest of the day was quiet and peaceful. It was dark already so I went back to the peach tree and looked up at the full moon.

"Oogway, please I need to talk to you." I said this to the sky hoping that I would get a response. But I didn't. I stayed there for an hour and got no response, so I left back to my room. Unbeknown to me that tigress was hiding in the tree while looking at me then the sky.

"Oogway?" "Hunter must be crazy. Well if I'm going to enjoy torturing him in training tomorrow then I need sleep." Tigress left the tree and walked over to the barracks.

Then rose petals went in a circular motion and soon Oogway appeared.

"Humberto, you need to be patient. I just hope you can change their lives for the better. Be strong and keep fighting your darkness." Then with a gust of wind Oogway was gone.

While I entered my room again I realized that training will be a big pain in the ass since my weapons are confiscated for now. Still I was taught Jujutsu, Karate, and boxing. I was confident that when facing an enemy I would win. But then I heard a knock on my door.

"Hunter?"

I realized that it was viper. Probably wanting to continue our conversation from earlier. I walked to the door and slide it open. Sure enough there was viper. I gestured for her to come in and she did. She sat in my bed where the crate was in the morning. Thankfully I dismantled it and put the wood in the wood pile outside.

"How can I help you viper?" I just wanted this to be over as fast as possible. I need my strength for tomorrow.

"How are you doing?"

"Im alot better to tell you the truth. I guess I had so much emotions bottled up inside me that i couldn't accept that my team is gone. Listen viper, I want to thank you for being so supportive and understanding. But if we could keep that between us then I would owe you a favor."

Viper was about to say no to the favor when sherealized that she could use it for more information out of him.

"Alright Hunter. I will think of a way for you to repay me. But for now your secret is safe with me. Also, turn in right now to get a good night's rest for training tomorrow."

Viper slithered out my door but before she left she turned around and said goodnight then left my room.

"I can't believe I just gave my loyalty to Shifu. It wouldn't be the first time. Sorry master Yao."

I then went to sleep hopping tomorrow will be better than today. The sleep took me again.

**And there is another chapter done. Again if anysuggestion then send me a message. Post the new chapter on Saturday. Peace out.**


	4. War and secrets

**Hey sorry about taking forever with this chapter but I needed time to get everything done and was very dramatic. Enjoy.**

As I was sleeping my mind kept going back to my world. How come whenever something good is about to happen to me something is there to fuck it up? I'm going to get promoted then I get shipped out, I'm getting engaged and I die.

"Lexington. Get up!"

I opened my eyes to see Delta. He looked pissed off for some reason.

"God. This rookie is going to get us all killed. Move your ass."

Boom.

"What the hell was that?" I was confused. My dreams didn't feel this real before.

"Enemy fire!"

I looked towards my left to see Sanders with his sniper. I never really knew what type but it was huge. I look around and see my whole team under heavy fire.

Shit. Is this a dream or reality? You know what fuck it, I can't see my own team get killed.

I look down and see a M16 with grenade launcher. And 20 enemy troops closing in. So I took charge as always. Standing up from behind a barrier and started to fire. After 20 minutes of fighting and a direct hit to my left shoulder, we won the battle. There was the recovery package that they needed. Blindly walking up to it and when I was going to pick it up, I woke up.

**Jade Palace Barracks.**

The dream felt so real, never have I dreamt that real before. So, after getting up from bed, and looking around for another package from Oogway but there was no package, only a small box that looks like a jewelry box. After opening it, I was confused but at the same time happy. If I was going to train with the furious five, then I will need protection for my balls. You never know when they go so low. After I placed the cup in my balls I took off to see what I could do for the time remaining, then as soon as I left the room I heard a thump coming from outside.

"Holy shit. Is someone trying to break in?" I was whispering not wanting to wake up anyone. If it was an intruder then I need to warn everyone but if I was wrong then I would look like an idiot.

**Fuck it. Check it out.**

While leaving the barracks there was a light coming from my room then the light disappeared. I didn't notice it because I was far away already. While looking where the sound came from just near the courtyard to find the intruder or at least the cause of the sound I hear a familiar voice.

"It is good to see you again Humberto"

"Oogway." I was smiling to see the old turtle. "Hey Oogway, why didn't you appear, when I called you last night, under that tree?" I was curious but at the same time demanding.

"I must be quick. There will be evil coming to the valley in 10 hours. You must make the five believe you. If not, then I fear that there will be innocent blood spilled." Oogway was frowning at the thought. "They will be at the main gate, believe in the five and yourself to protect them." Then just like before, he disappeared into the sky.

"An attack? I must warn everyone near the main gate and the five. If Oogway said that evil is coming then we must retreat the valley to the jade palace." I was so concerned about the safety of the valley, that I didn't see where I was walking.

"Hey. What are you doing in here?"

I turned around and saw a very pissed of tiger. Looking around I realized that when walking I accidentally walked into the hall of heroes. Then she was walking towards me in her battle stance.

"I won't ask you again criminal!" Tigress was now nearly face to face with me making me nervous.

"Listen to me tigress. The valley is in danger." I was backing away from the tiger with my hands up in a boxing position but without clenching my fists.

"Yes it is. And the danger is you." Tigress was now ready to kick my ass if it wasn't for a voice.

"TIGRESS?!"

We both looked at where the voice came from and we saw Shifu with a furious look on his face.

"Master" Both me and tigress said in unison. While bowing to him with our fist in our hands.

"Someone explain why both of you are here." I was about to explain myself until tigress beat me to the punch.

"Master I heard a noise coming from outside and when I went to investigate I saw him entering the Hall of Heroes. I remembered the rules you gave him and when I was confronting him you appeared." Tigress looked at me with as much hate as she could.

"Care to explain yourself Hunter." Even though Shifu looked calm, he was actually trying not to lose his temper.

"Master I came in here accidentally. I heard the thump as well and when I went to investigate. The noise came from Oogway who told me of an evil that will come to the valley in 10 hours. When I was thinking of an alternative plan I accidentally entered the Hall of Heroes."

"That is nothing but lies Master. He could be the evil that Oogway was talking about." Tigress was trying to convince Shifu to kick me out of the Jade Palace.

I was hoping that he would believe me but what he said next crushed that hope.

"I'm sorry Hunter, but you did break the rules. I'm afraid that I will have to place you under arrest."

I was so shocked to hear this. But right now the villagers needed me as a guardian. And that's what they are going to get.

"I'm sorry to do this master, but if the village is in danger then I have to do this. Forgive my future actions" I was ashamed of what I was going to do. But for now I need to play the useless prisoner.

I surrendered completely to their authority. I put my hands on my head and waited. Tigress was smiling, after all that happened she could finally get rid of me. She punched me square in the face knocking me out.

"Master, what shall we do with him?" Tigress was hoping that it would involve torture.

"Contact the closest guards to send him to Chorh-Gom Prison." Shifu was sad. He thought that Oogway had sent a guardian, but instead he sent a thief." But first put him in his prison cell we used to contain him. We can't let him escape." With that shift left to go to his room.

"With pleasure Master." After Shifu was completely gone, tigress dragged me to my prison cell. As soon as we got there, tigress dropped me for a second to unlock the door. But when she looked back I was standing with a masterminded face.

"You thought that you could knock me out that easily again didn't you?" I was trying to intimidate her but was failing.

Tigress got into her own fighting stance with a wicked smile.

"You know. I was looking forward to this ever since I saw your ugly face here. And now that we are alone, I can finally fight you without having to face the consequences."

She charged at me and did a face kick. But I dodged it and sent wave after wave of kicks and punches. I was barely able to land any to the tiger and any I did land hurt my knuckles. **Man in she made out of stone? **She then started to throw punches at my chest and shoulders. It was hard to block her until my shoulders gave in. Tigress was now doing damage to me and I couldn't do anything about it, but what tigress didn't realize was that I was looking for any signs of weakness or any openings. For a while I couldn't find any until I looked at her right shoulder. She takes her arm all the way back for a devastating blow, I saw this and took my chance. When she launched a right punch I ducked and shifted to the right catching the tigers arm with one hand and punching her ribs with the other. She tried to use her left arm to attack ne, but shifting her weight against her I was now punching her stomach in hopes of knocking the wind out of her and it was successful. Tigress was breathing hard and trying to stay on her feet, taking this as a chance to knock the tiger master out.

"I sure hope this work."

I back away a little then ran at full speed with a jump then landing a powerful punch to the tiger master's face knocking her out briefly. With little time before another master comes to talk to me I picked up tigress and chained her like they did to me. As soon as I finished I heard a small voice.

"Y.y...You will not win."

I looked down to see tigress awake. She looked so mad that I swear if I cracked an egg on her head she would cook it.

"Look tigress, I'm not lying. Oogway said evil will be coming in a few hours. I must prepare for battle." I said while checking all the chains.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"You won't believe me if I told you. But I swore to protect the valley and I need to do this to protect it. I don't expect you to understand, but if we all live I hope you can forgive me. I'm sorry Tigress" I then raised my fist and knocked her out.

9 Hours later

Tigress woke up in the Jade Palace infirmary with a splitting headache.

"Uh. What happened?"

"Tigress!" She was rushed to a hug by po.

"Po? What happened?" Tigress was blushing at his action. But was trying to sound tough.

"Turns out you were right about Hunter. I woke up 10 minutes after you took Hunter to his cell. I saw Shifu and he explained everything, so when I was checking up on him I saw you in his place and unconscious. After I unchained you and ran as fast as I could to the infirmary, but when I looked for Hunter he was long gone as well as his weapons and a few artifacts from the Hall of Heroes." Po was mad that Hunter did this but was even madder at himself for letting this happen again.

"What did he take?" Tigress was curious.

"The sword of Heroes, the brass knuckles of power, master rhinos armor and a lot of crossbows." Po was sad that three important artifacts where now gone along with training weapons.

"Wait. Hunter said that he was going to prepare for the battle. Could he use the artifacts to help him win this battle?" Tigress was trying to figure the code of Hunter. Then the words preparation came to mind. "How long was Hunter missing?" Tigress was now putting the pieces together.

Po looked at her with a confused look but still answered." 9 hours. But why would-"

Tigress couldn't explain everything automatically so she just grabbed Po's paw and dragged him to the entrance of the Jade Palace. "There will be a battle in less than one hour po. We must prepare ourselves." With that said every one of the five showed up to see tigress standing up.

"TIGRESS!?"

When she turned around, she was tackled by viper and Shifu.

"What are you doing up? Go back to bed this instance young lady." Shifu's fatherly instincts where kicking in.

"Father please." Tigress was smiling/blushing a little. It's been a long time since she called Shifu that.

After getting everyone's attention tigress stood up straight with the help of Po.

"Hunter has stolen artifacts from us and is now missing. To continue protecting the valley we must either capture him or kill him." Tigress was trying to keep a smile off her face as she said this.

Shifu was rubbing his beard while thinking the plan through.

"He should be sent to prison. He was still a student here, he should at least live the rest of his life behind bars, where he can reflect on his mistakes in him life." Shifu told his students but there was a frown appearing on his face when his daughter suggested death. Just then Zeng came running in with a scared face yelling" Trouble in the valley."

After stopping to breathe he finally calmed down.

"Master's, the wolf is down in the valley destroying merchant's carts and scaring the villagers. Everyone is running towards the Jade Palace, they are coming soon." Zeng was running around in circles while screaming" What to do." Everyone was talking about what to do with the villagers and Hunter until shift shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Zeng, Mantis, Crane, Monkey. Go and secure all the artifacts that are remaining along with anything of value to my room and lock it tight. Viper, and myself shall try to calm the villagers down. Po and tigress, go stop Hunter and bring him to justice." Shifu gave both of his students a look that said dead or alive.

"Yes Master." Everyone said in unison.

Tigress and Po ran down the thousand steps to the village, passing by scared villagers to fight a friend.

Hunters P.O.V

"Run you scared animals. Run back to the palace." I was shooting bows at people just missing them by a few inches, then destroying carts and growling/howling at people. While using the brass knuckles of power to destroy merchant's carts and punching holes is houses. While I looked around and checked that no one was around I was able to put my plan into action. While running to the main gate of the valley from my first time here I saw a group moving towards the valley. After focusing my eyesight a little I was able to see further away, then I was scared to see the army in front of me. There where Gorillas, Vultures, and Panthers coming at us fast.

"I sure hope I evacuated the entire valley in time." I was nervous. The only people who depended on me before was my team, but now there was an entire valley with women and children in my hands. "Talk about pressure." After climbing the nearest cart to go up to a roof, I was tackled by a panther. I grunted as soon as she was on top of me about to stab me in the eye with her claws. Thankfully I hold my strength and did a back kick to hit her head knocking her out. I looked at her and saw that there was room close to me, so I tied her up to a crate that was extremely heavy and left. "And I said I can't hit a girl. What a shame." I was sad but at the same time relived thinking that I can face anything now, but my thoughts where interrupted by a roar. Looking around I saw an angry tiger and a pissed off panda running towards me. All I could do was pray that they would allow me to explain my actions. But that would have to wait. As soon as they got close enough I pulled a ripe that sent a steel cage on top of them. Tigress was trying to escape but stopped when she saw me walking towards then.

"What are you going to do you fiend?" Tigress was growling and shooting a death glare my way. All I could do was hand them a bag.

"This bag contains the escape from this steel prison, find it and set yourselves free." I then ran as fast as I could to the main entrance with the master rhino's armor. "God help me win this battle today to keep these people safe" was all that I could say. After a minute run I saw the invaders within crossbow range. I started to fire as many as I could possibly shoot in a short time that only lasted 30 seconds. They were about to enter the valley if I didn't step out with the golden shield on my left arm with the katana blade in my right just standing there waiting for the impending doom. As I was standing there my mind went back to my old life as a human. I saw all the good times that I had. A real family, friends, and past emotions. I started to tear up until realization hit me like a slap to the face, they are here. Taking the last deep breath I could take I prepared my blade to strike. Closing by own eyes only to hear the earth and my own heartbeat.

Thud-thud, thud-thud, thud-thud.

An enemy jumped at me with its weapon ready to kill I opened my eyes as fast as possible and guided my blade across its neck, I was acting all on instinct and precision. Guiding the blade to the next enemy and the next. After 5 minutes of slashing throats and heads I was being shot at with arrows. Naturally I was using the shield while running back inside the valley, but when I did I couldn't help but feel like Captain America. I put the shield behind me and took the second katana blade in my left hand. I stopped close to a tailor shop and waited for a few seconds until I was about to be overrun by enemies if I didn't anticipate this move. Pulling a hard to see string from that shop I activated a trap showing 30 crossbows firing. 23 enemies where hit and all I did was give a wicked laugh. I prepared myself for a gorilla with silver armor charging at me, I couldn't move in time and sending a powerful punch to my stomach. Thankfully the armor stopped most of its velocity but I still felt the punch. I dropped my katana blades and was now defenseless.

"You are going to die." The gorilla told me as he picked me up with his left hand and started to remove the armor.

"No it's you who is going to die." He removed the torso (chest piece) and took out some brass knuckles, only his had spikes that could cut anyone deep. After freeing my right hand from his grasp I reached behind me and pulled out the gun. Placing it in his head and yelled out. "SMILE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" And pulled the trigger while looking away.

BOOM.

After pulling the trigger the gorilla's blood splattered all over my face. After I escaped his dead grasp I cleaned my face as much as possible and hid the gun back behind me.

"BAO. NOOO!"

Turning around I saw a grey gorilla running at me. I had no long-range weapons except my shuriken's. I pulled out five and threw them, but I missed every single shot. 3 automatically hit the ground, and the others where way off target. The gorilla just sucker punched me in the face where the other gorilla forgot to remove. I was launched at a building near my second trap and my katana blades. I think that they were brothers or one was the others father, but then an arrow was shot in my arm. Looking around I saw the gorilla with my crossbow against me. I ran towards the second trap but was hit near my kidneys, but I moved to the right and it was only a flesh wound. Running faster until I found my hidden weapon. The Sword of Heroes was inside a barrel near the second trap. I ran inside Mr. Ping's restaurant where I rigged the entrance to shoot if anyone passes. But I installed a safety switch so I passed unhurt. I took a cloth and rope to stop the bleeding, it worked and I faked being tired. So I laid on the ground breathing hard with my helmet removed and the sword next to me. All I had to do was wait. But the person who came through was the wrong target. Tigress and Po where about to set the trap until I stood up.

"Guy's don't come any closer." While walking up to the trap to disable it but what I didn't anticipate was that tigress would ignore a command. She ran towards the trap.

"Man she is so going to kill me but it's to protect her." I ran faster to push her out the way. The shield and other weapons I had deflected the arrows except for one. The one that went straight to my side.

"GOD DAMN IT TIGRESS!" I was holding my wounded side. The arrow went clean through me and now there was a whole in my body. "When I tell you to stop then stop." I was pissed off but at the same time relived that tigress was not hurt.

"Why did you do this to my father's shop?" Po told me as he was next to tigress making sure she was ok.

"God the pain." Thank god I was smart enough to raid the medical supplies in the hospital just in case I was down. Putting bandages in my wound and taking a herb that read pain killer on the jar. After that I heard a loud roar coming at us, looking at the restaurant I realized I didn't have enough time to re-activate the trap. "Damn it you two, you just had to escape the cage when I am in battle didn't you?!" I was now in front of both of them with a furious look on my face.

"Us?! You are the one who is causing trouble in the valley. People are running to the jade palace. They said that you are destroying things and shooting at them." Po was trying to be like tigress. A tough and demanding person.

"Easy. I never hurt anyone, I only shot at them but always missed the target because I only needed to scare everyone to get them to retreat to the Jade Palace. Since no one wanted to believe me about the invasion, I had to take matters into my own hands. And beside after this battle is over I am going to be repairing everything I destroyed since I am responsible for it." I then took my katana blades and place them back on my sides and placing the shield behind me again. "FUCK! I forgot my crossbow." The crossbow was back with that gorilla. Po and Tigress where talking about whether or not to believe me.

BOOM.

Looking around I saw the gorilla with my crossbow who shot me again but in my palm. While yelling in pain I was tackled by him and was constantly punching me in the face. While he was punching me he took the helmet off and was now punching my face. Po and Tigress helped me take the gorilla off me but then I was blinded in one eye they were able to knock the gorilla out and now was unconscious. While looking directly in my shield I realized that I looked like rocky when facing that guy, so I decided to try what they did. I took out a shuriken and cut my forehead and while I did I was able to see again but now I was bleeding from my cut and my nose.

"Thanks for the help, but now we must kill him." I unleashed my katana blade and placed it at his throat.

"No! He is our prisoner of war." Po wanted to only keep him alive for he couldn't see a person die.

"I'm sorry Po, but if I let him live we could all be in trouble." I was about to chop his head off until I felt a hand on my weapon. Looking at the hand I realized that it was tigress. Sigh. "If I let him live you all must try to stand up for me when all this is over I got a feeling that Shifu would like a talk with me. And at least send me to a prison that I can live in. Even though you all think I'm a criminal I am not." I didn't expect them to cooperate until they talked again.

"Fine, but you will need to respond for what you did." Po was now trying to get me to surrender but there is a valley that need protection and I can't keep talking.

"Agreed."

Then all of a sudden there was a wave of enemies charging at us.

"Get to cover. I got this." I was now using my speed to my advantage. Using the katana blades to slice through enemies. But since my armor was removed I was getting stabbed and sliced all over my chest. I received support from po and tigress but with no weapons then we would surely be dead.

"Po the sword of heroes is in the barrel close to the door. Tigress use these to your advantage." I took out the shuriken belt that I had and threw it at her. After they all got their weapons we advanced and taking all enemy troops down as fast as possible. After about 10 minutes of slashing and stabbing we won the battle. But as we were about to return to the jade palace the gorilla woke up and knocked po unconscious with a table from his dad's restaurant. Tigress dropped the belt and was taking the gorilla by hand. I was about to help until a beautiful cheetah walked towards me I was mesmerized by her beauty that I didn't see the blade in her hand. She stabbed me in the chest, with the painkillers still working I didn't feel it as much as the arrow to my palm. I reached for her head and snapped her neck. Her head was facing the opposite direction while I was bleeding out. I looked at tigress and saw that she was losing the fight. The gorilla took her by her throat and was starting to choke the life out of her. While looking around for something I could help her I saw the shuriken's and there was only one left. I felt extremely nervous. I miss and she dies but I hit the target and she lives, but I've never really used these things. Until I heard a familiar saying in my head.

"Believe in the Five and believe in yourself."

Oogway's words where and inspiration to me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath feeling the world slow down around me. I believed that I could do it. My eyes snapped open and I saw the target within my range. I took aim and threw it. The shuriken made it to the gorilla and stopped choking tigress to look at me giving tigress time to catch her breath and her strength. The gorilla let tigress go and was walking towards me while grabbing the Sword of Heroes in his left hand. I walked near the entrance of the restaurant and took out my katana blades and now we were doing the cowboy move. We charged at each other with our weapons ready.

SLASH.

I was near the kitchen where he was and he was near the entrance where I was. After a minute he was still alive. I looked down and saw that I was cut badly near my stomach. I fell to my knees but I used one katana blade to try to keep me up. The gorilla made his way towards me and threw the sword to the side. Picking me up and threw me against a wall. My weapons where gone and I was defenseless. He took one katana blade and with an evil smile on his face he looked at me again.

"For my son BAO. I will avenge his death." Pulling the blade up I was ready to die but closed my eyes, even if this happened twice I still couldn't face it. I was seeing my flash before my eyes and noticed that that the blade never hit me. Opening my eyes to see that the gorilla was being attacked by po and tigress. He loosened his grip on me and I escaped and delivered a powerful swift kick to his face and he fell with a loud THUD. We thought he was down for the count but we were wrong. When we were all going to the jade palace he stood up and was about to kill tigress from behind. I saw him from the corner of my eye and pushed tigress out of the way, but I received the attack and was holding the blade as he the gorilla was pushing further. I spit out blood at his face and with my last breath I hold his head and snapped it killing him instantly. As soon as he let go of my blade I fell to my knees, looking at the sky and the sun shining I looked at po and tigress who were running to my aid. I was in tigress's arms breathing slowly and saw that she looked afraid for the first time I was in the jade palace. I pulled her close and said the only thing I could say. "I'm sorry Master." Then my eyes closed. Both po and tigress ran as fast as possible to the jade palace while I was in tigress's arms fighting to stay awake.

"WE NEED A HEALER!" Tigress roared out upon entering jade palace where all the villagers started to ask question but seeing me they all made a passage for the master who carried me to the infirmary. Even though I couldn't open my eyes because I was so tired, I never stopped fighting. I can beat this and I will because I have faith that they will save me and I will pull through. They set me down and all the healers from the jade palace and village started to work on me. Tigress put me down but when she did she felt something behind me. Pulling it out she saw the gun and asked "What is this?" Then hid it away and hid it in her room then assisted the valley in reconstruction.

**Boom. What is in store for next time? What will happen? And who will be safe from the secrets. Find out next time on A Human? Please review. Also a special thanks to Lady Shadow92, Coneofwonders, and TiPostorymaker for the help and suggestions. You are awesome.**


	5. Secrets first then a journey

**Boom another chapter. Sorry I couldn't do it yesterday but my sister deleted the chapter and had to do it again. Thanks to Lady Shadow92. Enjoy.**

So how was that Oogway?" I was looking at the old turtle as he was looking at me with a smile on his face, but then his smile faded and turned to a frown.

"I am sorry to burst your victory Humberto, but that was not the great evil that I was talking about. That was like a scout party. But the true evil will be led by an old member of the Jade Palace and she will not hesitate to kill. I don't like the idea of killing a life but if there is no other options then you are going to have to do it." Oogway was trying to keep his composure but was failing.

"Oogway. I know how it feels like to have to kill a teammate. In my world there was a new recruit that wanted to help his family by joining the military in order to make money to send to them. His name was Alexander and he had a wife and both of his parents needed a transplant, but they didn't have any money. One day we intercepted enemy troops transporting weapons and ammunition, but what we didn't know was that it also contained 50 million dollars. While looking for survivors, he and my temporary team of 5 searched the containers while I searched a jeep behind the truck. I heard gun fire and what I saw made me almost throw up my lunch. He executed all of them and took the truck that contained the money. After a high-speed pursuit inside a hummer I was able to flatten his tires, unfortunately the truck flipped out of control and landed in a ditch. I stepped out of the hummer and saw Alexander crawling out of the truck with blood on his face and a twisted leg. He looked at me saying he was sorry, but then my superior came and told him that he will be executed and handed me a gun. I didn't want to do it but it was either me with a shot to the head that would be quick and painless or be executed by having a row of soldiers shooting at you while you are blindfolded. Either way he was going to die so I just pulled the trigger and he was dead. I was so sad to kill a member of my team but it was orders and I had no choice. After the mission I made sure his family knew what happened but they heard what I did and didn't forgive my actions. Sometimes I wake up at night by the look on his face and how I just killed him. I paid for his parents transplant in hopes that they would forgive me, but I never heard anything from them ever again. But life eventually goes on. You can't keep going to the past even of it was amazing, you must look to the future." I wanted him to know that it's never easy to take a life, but when you have to you have to.

Oogway sent me a warm smile and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you Humberto. I just wish there was something I could do about fenghuang." He ended with a frown.

"Oogway. I swear that if there is any way to stop this fenghuang without killing her I would, but like you said if there's no other way to stop her then I must kill her. I'm sorry." I was feeling kind of sad knowing that an old friend of Oogway would be killed but it's either her or the other of the palace.

"And that is why your soul is pure. You think of other people before you and you can change people for the better. Now go ahead and wake up to see the other masters. And get your weapon back from tigress."

"Yes sir." I was in my military stance when I said this and then soon I woke up.

Jade Palace Infirmary

I sat forward I placed my hand on the back of my head as he tried to remember where I was. After a moment I remembered that this room was the infirmary inside the Jade Palace. Chuckling as I saw Po sleeping in a chair while Shifu was trying to meditate but couldn't since he was disturbed by po's snoring along with the rest of the five who were either laying against a wall or sitting down. Upon hearing my chuckles, Shifu got up and smacked po in the head with a staff. Po stumbled forward while screaming "I'm late for training" and fell to the floor.

"Are you ok po?" I was trying not to die of laughter at his pain but bit my lip and put on a serious look.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just got a hit in the head nothing new." He said while rubbing his head and standing up to walk next to the bed along with the rest of the five.

"Are you ok?" Everyone said in unison.

I was touched that they are concerned for my well-being.

"Yeah I'm alright. Just get me a cup of green tea and I'll be ready for training." I was trying to be tough since tigress was in the room and I didn't want to look weak, but in reality my body was screaming in pain.

"Well Hunter, it looks like you saved the valley as well as my daughter. For this I am thankful, but you stole three artifacts and training weapons. Like I told you before what would happen if you didn't follow the rules."

Prison. Holy Shit.

"Master. Before you call the guards to take me away. I request the chance to rebuild the valley and make amends to those I might have scared. I don't want to be remembered as the wolf that destroyed the valley and didn't pay for it" I was looking at the floor as soon as I finished because it was true. I destroyed carts and scared many civilians by shooting arrows at them.

"I shall grant your request but I wou-" Shifu was interrupted by a familiar voices.

"Let him explain himself father." Tigress went next to Shifu while putting a paw on his shoulder.

While sighing Shifu nodded to me allowing me to talk.

"Well it all happened when I tried to warn all of you about the warning from Oogway. But since you all jumped to conclusions you all tried to imprison me in the prison cell again. I know that I shouldn't have gone there but it was an accident, I would like to take this chance to apologize for knocking you unconscious tigress but I knew you would not let me out even if I asked. So I had no choice but to escape. After I escaped I needed to defend the valley but I thought that the villagers wouldn't listen to me so I had to scare all of them to the jade palace just in case I failed. But not before I took crossbows from the training hall and taking the other artifacts as well as my weapons. As soon as I made it down to the valley I scared the villagers into retreating to the Jade Palace in order to set traps and defenses near the entrance and along the path towards the Jade Palace. As soon as I finished I waited near the entrance and got my weapons, but then tigress and po came to try and take me down I had no choice to capture them since I didn't want them to die. After the battle I wanted to celebrate but then I needed to save tigress from my blade that was being wielded by the enemy. And then I don't remember anything else."

While rubbing his beard and the five and po thinking about what to do Shifu finally spoke.

"I can grant you your request of fixing the valley but what happens next is not up to me, but rather the council of Kung Fu. Since the winter festival is approaching they will be arriving soon. Then we will all decide on what to do about you and your actions."

"Um. Winter Festival?" I was so confused but then tried to know what holiday this was.

"The winter festival is a traditional annual celebration highly respect by the people of the Valley of Peace to celebrate the coming of cold weather and we do a feast." Shifu explained to me until I realized that this holiday was Christmas, but I couldn't say what I knew so I just went with it.

"Alright Master. But how long was I asleep?"

"Two hours." Viper was next to me with a frown on her face.

"Hey let's celebrate the victory." Everyone looked at me with confused looks until I clarified. "While I was in military and a mission would be successful my team would have like a small cake or some drinks. Monkey go to the fridge and all the way in the bottom there is something covered in a cloth. Bring it here and with some plates and a knife." Monkey gave me a confused look but then set off to the kitchen. A few minutes later he came with the mysterious thing in his hands while everyone was curious to see what I just sent monkey to retrieve. I took the cloth off it and everyone went wide eyed at what I was holding. In my hands was a weird looking cake.

"What's the matter with all of you? Never seen a pineapple upside down cake?" I was curious to know if they ever did. But then every shook their head saying no. I wanted to laugh but then I remembered that no one can't say no to this delicious dessert so I cut everyone a piece and handed it all out and waited for them to taste it. As soon as they did taste the golden cake everyone closed their eyes and smiled. As soon as I saw this I was chuckling at the sight.

"This is so delicious Hunter. What is this fruit on top of the cake?" Po said as he went for seconds as did everyone else.

"Well its pineapple with cherries."

"How did you get this fruit?" Tigress never had pineapple before so she was suspicious.

"Well I got it as a care package from a friend. They send it from time to time. And two days ago he sent the ingredients I needed to make this cake, but I don't know if I could find anymore. But I will try." I said while eating my piece.

"Can you make this for the feast?" Monkey wanted to eat more of this but had to restrain himself since he didn't want to sound desperate.

"Well first I would need to find certain ingredients and then I would need Shifu's permission to serve to the rest of the masters." I then looked at Shifu who was trying to think about the outcome.

"We would need at least 10 cakes for the festival and then you would need to find a place to sleep in the valley. Even though you are a student here, you would not want to be here when po eats at the festival." Shifu looked at po who ate all the crumbs from the cloth.

"Very well master. I will start my travel tomorrow early." I said while slowly standing up.

"Why is that Hunter?" Both tigress and Shifu said in unison.

"Well pineapple is very rare in these parts of china and I would need to go and find up to 10 and then look for the other ingredients. I would let some of you go but the cake that you just ate is an old family recipe. And I need to repair the carts of merchants and then I need to get ready to leave. But I need my weapons. So can I have them back?" I looked at Shifu who was looking at me as if I was a murderer.

"If you are going to go and search for the ingredients you need to take at least one member of the five. You choose who would accompany you."

"I choose Viper." I looked at the tree snake as she looked at me with a confused look. "I have my reasons. Leave it at that." I said with a smile. "But for now I need to go to work and start repairing the valley." I said as I got out of the bed and started to walk past everyone.

"HEY!"

I turned around and saw that tigress was looking at me with a very pissed off look. "We don't know anything about you yet you are going to be with my sister and I don't trust you." Tigress looked at her sister then at me again.

"Listen tigress I know you don't trust me but I need to go and you can't do anything about it. So excuse me miss stripes." But before I left I muttered bitch under my breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?" Tigress roared at me. I turned around and saw her walking with me while showing her fangs.

"You know what tigress I'm sick of hiding in fear of people like you. You look like you are a tough person but I can see that you are nothing but a cowards hiding behind that title that Shifu gave you." I was now in front of the angry tiger until she punched me in the chest. While I was thrown backwards I hit a pillar and was kneeling while I heard a growl coming closer to me.

"I am a master and you have no right to say any of that to me." Tigress then grabbed the scruff of my neck and pulled me to eye level. "Apologize and leave. NOW!"

I was starting to chuckle at her request. She then punched me again in the stomach and threw me again to another pillar. I was slowly getting up and the rest of the masters where about to help me until I raised my hand. "Don't. If tigress wants to go there then I would be more than happy to oblige." I then gave a sly grin and got back on my feet. "What's your problem with me tigress? All I try to do is fit in and try to be a good guardian but you don't give people a chance. When I see some who is like this they are a Monster and a heartless person who doesn't deserve to be a master." While I said this tigress then clenched her fists tighter and when I looked at the other members they were ready with first aid kits. All I heard was a loud roar and felt claws attack me. I felt no pain since I was still under painkillers but I did feel a sting.

"What's wrong Master? Did I just hurt the poor kitty cat?" I said in a mocking tone and got into my fighting stance.

"You will cough out blood when I am done with you." Tigress then started throwing punches at me. I was trying to hold my ground but was failing miserably.

"You don't deserve the masters as your friends or the title of Master." I told her as I did an uppercut to her face and landing the punch.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH OR WHAT I HAD TO DO TO GET TO WHERE I AM TODAY!" Tigress then punched me in the arm and kicked my chest sending me flying to the front doors of the Jade Palace.

"Well did you grow up living on the streets with no one but yourself!?" I was about to reveal everything but held back a lot.

"Did you ever grow up in an orphanage where everyone saw you as a Monster and you never even knowing your real parents? And that every night you must cry yourself to sleep? Or that you had to eat nothing but tofu growing up?" Tigress walked towards me and tried to do a double-palm strike but I was ready for her. I grabbed both her hand and threw her at the other masters.

"I wished I grew up in an orphanage. When I was little the only memory was when I was 4 years old. I lived in the streets where people don't even give you a second glance. Every day I wake up and try to find food or clothes that people throw away. My room was a cave that was in the forest. My only clothes where a worn out vest that had holes in it and was twice my size. And I almost died out there in the wild." I was then throwing punches and kicks at tigress while she was starting to show tears forming in her eyes.

"Well did you ever have a chance of happiness but then it was ripped away from you like it was nothing? While growing up in the orphanage I was only in my room and people ran from me because I had sharp claws, teeth and incredible strength." Tigress grabbed my neck and was squeezing it.

"Well at least Shifu took you in." I lifted my arm and punched her shoulder making her loosen her grip and punched her ribs. While tigress was backing away I did a swift kick to her legs causing her to stumble and with a kick she landed a few feet away from me while the other masters try to help her she refused and got back to her feet. "While growing up I learned only to trust myself never anyone else. One time I was taken in by this couple and then they accepted me as their son. But one year later the father abandoned us and the mother was so sick that she needed money for a surgery but had no money. I got the money by doing some unspeakable things to get it. But when I saved her life she disowned me. DID SHIFU EVER DO THAT TO YOU TIGRESS!?"

Everyone was starting to cry when learning about my past. Tigress was feeling sorry that she got out of her stance and was looking at the floor. Soon I did the same.

"I was 17 when that happened so I was on my own again. But when I turned 18 I joined the military for a better life. But then everything went bad until I was recruited by Sanders and Delta who took me in and treated me like a brother. But then I could never call them that since ….." I was about to cry but stopped myself. "Let's just say that I couldn't do it."

I got back to my feet and then walked to tigress and got in front of her. "Look I'm sorry if I ever did anything to cause you pain but I never wanted that. Now if you will excuse me I need to be treated then go to the valley to repair my damage." I looked at the rest of the five and then walked out of the palace entrance and went back to the infirmary.

**5 minutes later**

"Ok I will see all you later. Viper get ready to move out in the morning to go and search for the ingredients." Viper nodded and left to pack. But then I walked over to tigress's room and knocked. After a minute tigress opened the door and looked at me with a sad face.

"How can I help you Hunter?" tigress looked at the floor avoiding eye contact.

"Listen. Oogway said you grabbed my weapon when I was knocked out so if it's not too much trouble I would like it back." I then walked inside her room while tigress closed her door and went to her dresser and pulled out the gun. I tried to take it but she didn't allow me.

"Tell me what it is first." Tigress then gave me an unemotional face.

Sigh. "It's something I made in order to scare off enemies. I would need it for the morning just in case we run into trouble." I tried to take the gun again but she didn't allow it again.

"Tell me the truth." She was holding the trigger and was about to point it at me.

"Whoa. Don't point that at me." I took the gun from her hand and put the safety in the gun and placed it behind me. "Now I just told you my history and I can't tell you everything. Oogway's orders." I finished while looking at the confused tiger. "I'll tell you eventually but not right now. Goodbye" I then left the room and headed towards the valley where I started to repair all the carts and businesses that where destroyed during the battle.

After 8 hours of repairing the valley I finally finished and headed towards the Jade Palace, but not before I saw a shadowy figure near an alley. I just shrugged it off and headed to the palace for the journey tomorrow. As soon as I entered I headed to my room but not before master Shifu pulled me aside.

"That was rather foolish that you did. Tigress would have killed you."

"I know but if I'm going to be here then there has to be no secrets between us. I don't want to be disrespectful master but I need to rest for the journey tomorrow."

"Of course Hunter." Then he turned around and left.

As soon as I got inside my room I saw a new uniform on the bed and a note.

_This new uniform may help you in your journey. Wear it with pride and believe you can do anything._

I realized it was Oogway since he was so wise. As soon as I looked at the uniform I realized my current uniform was dirty. So I got the clothes and went to find the bathhouse, eventually I did and went to get clean. After 30 minutes of hot water I dried myself and went to my room to sleep.

But then a shadow crept out of the darkness of my room and pulled next to me.

"So he's the warrior to defeat me? I laugh at Oogway's stupidity. He won't defeat me." The figure flew out of the room and it was shown that it was an owl by the brightness of the moon. "The time for battle will be soon. Prepare yourselves jade palace for the fight of your lives." Then darkness.

**Another chapter and I need time to do it. So thanks for understanding and post the new chapter tomorrow. Please Review. **


	6. Song part 1

**Enjoy the chapter. Don't own Kung fu panda.**

Pain. That was all I could define as I awoke from my slumber. I fell off my bed and held my hands as I felt like they were on fire. Getting up with much pain I walked over to the window to open it and looked up to the full moon.

"OOGWAY PLEASE HELP ME!" I yelled out in the sky as I fell to my knees and held my arms. Then there was a bright light and di saw Oogway with a concerned look.

"Humberto, Fenghuang has poisoned you with venom and if you don't get treated then you would die within the day." Oogway examined my neck and found two holes that where seeping a clear liquid. "I know of one place that may have the antidote." Oogway lifted his hand and then there was a bright light that shined on my bed and when it was gone, a map was showed a trail in red leading towards the bamboo forest.

"But Oogway, can't you just make the antidote appear?" I was so confused but at the same time scared about dying.

"Humberto you must trust me." Oogway then opened the door and then pointed a golden staff towards the distance. I complied and left, even though my legs and arms along with my insides burning but not before I got my weapons but left my gun behind just in case I got captured I didn't want enemy troopers to have advance weaponry. It took 20 minutes to get to the bottom of the steps, but as soon as I did my insides couldn't take it anymore. I threw up blood. After a minute I started to run towards the forest but not before leaving a trail of bloody footprints without me knowing it. As soon as I made it towards the entrance I threw up more blood and got so scared that I ran all the way towards the bamboo forest without missing a heartbeat. As soon as made it to a giant field I looked at the map but my eyesight was blurry and I felt like fainting.

SNAP.

I unleashed my katana blade at the noise but without my eyes I didn't know how many people were about to ambush me.

"Come out and face me you cowards." I was trying to be intimidating but then felt a pain in my left shoulder. As I felt my shoulder I knew that there was an arrow there. I screamed in pain but then my blade was taken from my hand and I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Well looks like there won't be anyone left to stop the master."

I was unsure on what was in front of me but I was sure that there was a black puma holding the flamed looking katana blade with his left arm. His armor looked like medieval armor but there were dark blue straps near the hands and a wicked chest plate that showed off his muscles while wearing black pants.

"You are the coward. Who takes a man's life by killing them dishonorably instead of fighting him like a warrior?" he punched me in the face that sent me flying towards a bamboo tree.

"Who are you referring too?" I took out some shurikens and waited to hear a noise.

The puma was smart and with a few rocks that he picked up from the ground he started throwing them close to the wolf who threw shuriken like crazy everywhere. And as the last shuriken hit the blade there was nothing hunter could do but to take out his other blade and golden shield and readied myself for a great battle, but the battle was short lived as the puma attacked the wounded shoulder and disarmed me with his other hand and hitting some of my nerve points all through my body. As I fell to the floor with all the pain in my body, the only thing I was able to do was wait for the end.

"For my father who died from your blade that dreadful day in the valley of peace. I shall avenge you by killing the person who killed you." as soon as he said this he held up the weapon near my head and was about to swing until suddenly arrows where unleashed at the puma from every direction. The puma was deflecting the arrows with the katana blade as much as he could until a shadowy figure fell from its hiding spot and got closer to the puma with a sword in its hands. While the puma was distracted by the arrows, he never saw the sword behind him as the figure gave the puma a small cut in the arm. While he groaned in pain he slowly started to stiffen up and then fell to the ground as he was knocked unconscious. And then out of the shadows came 8 figures coming down from on top of the bamboo trees with nothing but black on while walking to the puma and almost unconscious wolf.

"Excuse me mam, but what would we do with the wolf?" One of the figures said.

"Take him to the camp." The leader said.

"No." I said as I got up from the ground and got into my battle stance ready for a fight. But then got hit with a tranquilizer in the neck near to the poison. With that action done I was barely conscious as one of the figures walked up to me and was about to retrieve the dart until it noticed the holes in the neck.

"He needs medical attention. NOW!" They all grabbed me and threw me to a wagon along with the puma, but first disarmed both of us and then ran towards the bamboo forest. After 2 hours of running they made it to a huge barrier and walked in. After walking for a minute they all stopped near a huge house where one of the figures knocked and got a response.

"Coming" then coming out of the house was a snow leopard with a purple vest and brown pants looking at the others.

"Commander. We have found two males, one wolf and the other a puma outside near the wall. The puma has a bounty on his capture. Do we trade him now or later?" The figure said in a pleased tone.

"Disarm both of them and lock them up. We can't have our money running away from us." Song was about to walk back inside until she heard an objection.

"I'm sorry but this man needs medical attention. He has been poisoned with venom. He is going to die if we don't help him." Then the figure took off its hood. There was a cheetah in her 20s.

"There is no time to lose then. Get him to the infirmary as quickly as possible, but chain him in the room since we don't know if he is dangerous. I'll send some troops to be guards to keep him in line. As for the puma, lock him up and get some tranquilizers darts at the ready." Song entered the house and got her umbrella." I will question the wolf as soon as he wakes up. I need to rally the troops." Then song left while the others left for the infirmary.

2 Hours later.

I was so tired but needed to rest since I was wounded. I didn't like it when I'm unconscious so easily. I saw Oogway meditating on top of his staff.

"Oogway. Why don't you ever visit in my dreams? I don't like being unconscious just to talk to you." I was curious to know why. Then I heard chuckling. "What's so funny?" Now I was starting to get annoyed.

"There are no accidents young one. If you never where unconscious then the five along shifu would have never believe you or trust you."

"Well that is good I guess. Hey so why did you send me in the bamboo forest?" I needed an explanation for his action.

"That is for you to find out." Then with a smile on his face and a wave from his hand he was gone.

**Back to the real world**

I was groaning as I had a massive headache and huge pain in my shoulder along with burning organs. From what I could tell by the room I am in and the medical herbs everywhere I deduced that I was in an infirmary. But when I tried to get up my hands didn't respond to my command. I looked at my hands to see that I am chained to the floor in a dark room.

"Well it's about time you woke up." A voice from the shadows said.

"What? COME OUT TOWARDS THE LIGHT TO FACE ME!" I was so sick and tired of all the mystery that I just cracked. Then out of the shadows came a cheetah with blue eyes and black armor.

"SILENCE PRISONER!" And with that the cheetah smacked me in the face with an umbrella.

"Ok two things. One: that hurt. And two: You have 10 seconds to release me before I break free and beat you to a pulp." I didn't want to do that since there was a room with medical herbs that could paralyze anyone.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. "You honestly think I'm here alone? You must be stupid." The cheetah told me then the room lit up and I saw nodded figures with crossbows pointed at me. "Looks like if you want to live then you must obey my commands." Then she gave an evil smile. "Get him up. He can't be here anymore. This room is reserved for injured patients." Two figures jumped out of the beams and next to me. After they unchained me I needed to work fast. So with my speed I grabbed both their heads and banged them like coconuts. Then headed to the exit while avoiding arrows. After 10 minutes of running a tranquilizer hit my head and I fell to the floor. Then the cheetah stood next to me.

"I always anticipate my opponent's moves." She dragged me to a crater in the ground with steel bars and threw me in. Since I was drugged I couldn't feel the pain but I was still strong enough to think and act straight. I looked around and saw a figure in the corner in a fetal position looking at me with purple eyes.

"Whose there?" I was a little freaked out but I couldn't show fear in battle as I got into a battle stance.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm just a prisoner." The figure said while moving closer to the corner.

"Hey it's ok I'm not going to hurt you. If you can come out into the light to get a better look at you I would appreciate it." I said while getting out of my stance and backed away from the person in the corner. "Where am I? And why did those people put me here?" I wanted answers and didn't care how I got them.

"You are in the Ladies of the Shade camp and the people brought you here as either a prisoner or a ransom. They will keep you here until they find where you live and hold you until they get as much money as possible from your friends and family." The figure in the shadow said. Then got up and went towards the light. I saw a beautiful snow leopard with purple eyes while wearing brown training pants and a brown and red vest. I blushed a little as soon as I saw her and looked away.

After thinking about a subject in my mind I finally asked her. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Ming and I am a survivor of a village attack far away from here and when I tried to find a new life, they captured me and forced me to steal but when I refused they dumped me here and now I am waiting for them to figure out what to do with me." The figure was crying now.

"Cute performance. Now tell me who you really are or feel my wrath." I got into my battle stance and was growling at her. She looked so surprised but then she laughed at me and snapped her fingers. As soon as she did the steel bars opened and then 10 figures appeared with crossbows pointed at me again and then the snow leopard talked.

"I must say that that was amazing. Most people can't tell when I am acting or telling the truth. So tell me how did you know?"

"Well it was not as hard as you would think" I leaned near the wall to be more dramatic." The first time I entered the camp I was still conscious but barely, then I heard your voice when the others took me to your cabin. So I looked and saw those eyes and I never forget someone based on their eyes. Also there was the pants that gave it away." Everyone looked at song's pants and saw that the pants where clean and new. "I see everybody has either worn out pants so I know that the only authority that treats themselves is the leader, therefore I figured out that you were lying to me. Also I smelled your scent when your troops took me to your quarters." I was feeling like Sherlock Holmes as soon as I finished.

CLAP. CLAP. CLAP.

"Well I admire your talent but you must answer some questions. But first you must call me Song and show respect towards me in my own camp." She was getting serious.

"But of course. Your camp, your rules. Fire away." I was now sitting on the ground while I had a battle ax to my head and a dagger at my throat.

"What is your name and where did you come from?" Song was getting serious now.

"My name is Hunter and I come from the Valley of Peace and Jade Palace." As soon as I said this I was rushed with so many questions that I couldn't even answer. "Whoa easy. Now before I say anything I need your word that I can leave as soon as I-"

BOOM.

"What was that?" Everyone heard that noise and exited the crater, then said the exact same thing.

"ENEMY RAID! All warriors to battle stations this is not a drill!" Song shouted orders as soon as she got out of the crater. Everyone was running towards the fight until a snow leopard crawled towards Song.

"The outer wall is breached and their numbers are great. There is no way we could hold the camp. We must retreat." Then the snow leopard fainted. Song was having trouble thinking with everything that is happening that I couldn't take it anymore and took control.

"Get the archers or shooters on the roof. We need a bird's eye view if the battle field. Get some troops to evacuate just in case we can't hold them off and the remaining troops follow me." I took the unconscious snow leopards sword and ran to the outer wall. Soon everyone followed my orders and had a good defense going.

"THEY ARE BREAKING THROUGH. RUN FOR YOU LIVES." Some leopards ran past me but not before I took their weapons. I now have two swords and one shield.

"No matter what breaks through those doors, you are warrior strong and fearless. For your homes and lives we fight today." I was trying to be more encouraging but the best speech I got was from Lord of the rings. I was scared but I needed to be strong.

CRACK.

"ARCHERS PREPARE TO FIRE ON MY MARK!" I lifted a sword to the air and waited. Then the wall fell. I took my sword down and all the archers unleashed their fury. A good thing too since gorillas came first, but because of the arrows none where left standing. Then I waited for the second wave. But that was a distraction as another wall fell. I tried to regroup but it was too late. Enemy troops came from the first wall and caught the ladies off guard, many ran away in hope's to survive but I stood my ground.

"FOR THE LADIES OF THE SHADE!" I ran towards the Ox and Crocodile army. Unleashing my might on any who dare come my way. I tried to hold as many as I could but some passed me and headed for the camp. Many leopards tried to fight but they were too scared to think straight. I sliced an Ox's head off and stabbed one in the eye. Then out of the corner of my eye was song with a shield and her umbrella who landed behind me.

"What's with the umbrella Song? This is a battle not thunderstorm." I cracked a neck of an alligator who tried to sneak attack me from the side.

"Watch and learn Hunter." Song ran towards a gorilla that got back up and jumped its arms and shoulder and jumped as high as she could, pushing a button on the umbrella and a sword was in the tip. Then with all her might thruster in the gorillas head killing him instantly. Then retrieved her weapons and ran back towards me. "What was that you said about my umbrella?" Song smirked and saw that I was smiling.

"I'll admit you are full of surprises, but the ladies need our help. I'll throw you and you run and try to regroup them to charge. Alright?" I stopped a blade that was about to hit me in the chest while I said this.

Sigh "Fine but be careful." Song blushed when she heard herself say this and saw that I was blushing as well.

"I promise." Then I grabbed both her hands and started picking up speed to throw her near her cabin. But just as I was about to let go an arrow was launched towards me but I didn't see it. Luckily for me song did and used her umbrella to block the shot. I then noticed her and the arrow and something inside me clicked. I couldn't explain it but it felt good. Then I let song go and threw her to the cabin while I dealt with the troops that where pillaging some tents.

With Song

Song landed in the roof of her cabin where archers where shooting as much arrows as they possibly could.

"WHAT'S THE STATUS!?"

"Song, all remaining troops are being captured and are being taken away from the battlefield." The hooded figure said.

"Where are they being taken!?" Song was pissed and needed revenge.

"South. Go now and you can probably catch up to them." The figure said and continued shooting arrows. While song jumped off the roof and ran to get the remaining troops ready to attack, thankfully they were behind the cabin trying to hide.

"Troops we must push back and win this battle." Song tried to convince them but was failing. Then out of nowhere I showed up.

"TROOPS, THEY HAVE CAPTURED SOME OF YOUR FRIENDS AND COMRADES. SONG AND ME WILL INTERCEPT THEM AND BRING THEM BACK BUT YOU NEED TO FINISH THE FIGHT HERE. WHO IS WITH ME!?" Then all the ladies of the shade ran towards the fight and turned the tide.

"We will go after them?" Song had a smirk on her face while looking at me.

"If either of us goes alone, we could die and after this battle the ladies will look to you for guidance. So let's go." I ran but didn't know where I was going until song pulled up next to me. "Need directions hunter?" She was giggling but I needed to focus. "Just lead the way." She did and we ran up to a hidden camp near a ditch. When we got close enough we saw some members of the shade trapped in a cage guarded by 5 rhinos.

"We need to get my sisters out of there." Song was about to attack until I held her paw.

"Listen to me. This is a military trap your about to attack. See those tree's?" But song was not listening. She was still shocked that I held her paw and when I realized this I pulled away and snapped at her face breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Those trees are a good place for archers while the ground may have traps. Then the guards. I'll create a distraction she you free your friends. Ok?" I was looking in her eyes and somehow felt calm. She felt the same by the way she looked at me, but then I focused on the objective.

"Ok Hunter." And when she said this I disappeared into the shadows. My plan was to destroy the trap. I climbed the tree and sliced all the archers' throats with their own dagger and used the cover to shoot the rhinos, but I hit 4 targets and song found this a good opportunity to attack. And when she did she got punched in the face. I felt so mad that I unleashed a roar and attacked the last think with my claws and after 10 minutes I ran next to song to find her still conscious.

"When I say to help your sister's, then help your sister's. You could have gotten killed." I didn't even know what I was saying until I did. Earning a lot of Ohhhh and Awwws from the captured leopards making song blushed a crimson color in her cheeks but I didn't notice as I walked over to the cage to free the captured show leopards. But as soon as I was about to a dagger was thrown at my hand giving me a small cut in my left palm.

ROAR.

I looked at where the sound came from and when I did, I was tackled and pushed towards a tree and started punching my ribs and clawing me. I then realized it was the puma that tried to kill me a while ago.

"You are going to die. MURDERER!" The puma yelled out as he punched my kidneys. But with my boxing moves I was able to switch our positions and now I was causing damage to his stomach and face. Right upper cut, left upper cut and the Mike Tyson combo. I hit the chest twice then the ribs and end with an upper cut to the face. Then when he was tired I started attacking his face but he clawed my side and threw my near an edge of a hill. I knew that he was going to throw me down there so I prepared myself for a life and death fight.

"For my father and my ancestors, you shall die today." The puma was starting to walk slowly towards me. Giving me time to ready my weapons. I took my shield and did it Captain America style. Running at him with the shield on my left arm while I used my right to attack him, but sadly he used my own momentum to disarm me of all my weapons and threw my shield towards a tree. "No more distraction Murderer. Now die by my hands." He launched at me with all his force and was losing ground, I was trying to attack or even kill him but he was too fast. Every move I did he blocked it and hit me. After 5 minutes of attack my body gave in and now he was holding me by my neck.

"Who are you?"

"MY NAME IS ALEXANDER AND YOU SHALL LIVE NO MORE!" He raised me to the air and saw my impending doom below me. I tried to escape his grasp but couldn't. All I could do is pray for a quick death.

"AAHHHHHH" I heard Alexander yell out. And when I opened my eyes I saw that he had my katana blade through his chest. I saw who it was that did it and was surprised on who it was. Song, the snow leopard that I thought could never hurt anyone has just stabbed a man with a deadly weapon. This was my opportunity I was waiting for since I felt his grip loosen up so I grabbed his arm and broke it with a palm strike, but then he fell forward and I fell as well. I saw my life flash before my eyes and realized that I have survived a lot more than this and I will not die today. I grabbed the katana blade and pierced the hill just in time before I fell but the blade was loosening my grip and all I could say was "God damn it. I hate cliffhangers" then fell. But I felt a familiar palm on my hand and when I looked up I saw song holding on to me with a rope attached to her and pulled me up with all her strength. As soon as I touched land I was breathing hard and regaining my weapons and saw the captured ladies free until I realized something.

"Song the camp." With that said we all ran to the camp to find half of it in ruins and all the troops alright.

"Ming status report." Song told the other snow leopard.

"Well half the camp is gone and so is that puma fellow and we have some wounded and are in need of medical attention immediately."

"Well let's rebuild and hope that our wounded will heal fast." Song was about to leave until I held her hand. She turned back and saw me blushing a little.

"Song. If I may." I got down on one knee and was about to pull my weapon until she talked.

"Whoa you're not proposing are you? Because I just met you and I like someone else." Song went on but I wasn't listening to her. The other remaining ladies started to laugh and placing bets on how long it would last and cheering.

"NO THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!" Now everyone remained silent and I was blushing so hard that it was shown through my fur. Then I went back to business but pulling my weapon out and placing it in front of song. "Song by my honor as a warrior you have saved me, from this day forth you shall see me as your comrade and bodyguard, if you have any work or need any service then I am there until I have repaid my debt to you." I finished while still blushing a little since that last statement was still on my mind.

"It is good to have you here with the Ladies of the Shade but what is your name?" song was getting curious with every question.

"Hunter Spearman. But you can all call me Hunter." I was in my soldier stance and was at ease.

"Well let's get started on repairing our camp and we can call it a day. Alright ladies?"

"Yes Song." Everyone said in unison and left.

_**Man first Shifu now Song. I don't think things could get worse from here.**_

"Hey Hunter I need you to help get this place up and running again." I heard song say.

_**Yep. They sure can.**_

14 hours of repairing

"Well that's everything. The camp is repaired and all the ladies are now resting. Is there anything else you need?" I was trying to leave to find someplace to sleep since I was so tired.

"Well we just need a place for you to stay and we are good for today. You can take the empty bedroom I have, but there are a few rules you need to know before you do. 1) Any area that I say is off limits is off limits. 2) No intimate relationship should partake with anyone from the camp or you will be neutered and tortured. 3) When staying in my cabin you should never wake me up or see me when I'm getting ready 4) be respectful and mindful of everyone. There are more but you should be tired from working so I'll finish tomorrow. Alright?"

"Yes Song"

"Good. Then rest up and get ready for chores tomorrow."

"Yes Song" then I went into the room and slept. But before I did my mind was on song. When I was with her I somehow felt complete and warm, but I can't deal with the emotions. I think maybe I like her.

"Try to keep calm Hunter. This is only a small crush. You will pay off your debt and leave and everything will go back to normal. Just sleep it off." And I soon drifted off to sleep.

**I know it's been a while but I had school and work. Some updates will take a little longer than before. So keep in touch. Also a big thanks to LadieShadow92 for helping. Please Review**


	7. Song part 2

**Enjoy.**

For the past week it has been the same. Wake up, get dressed with the new clothes the ladies made for me, eat breakfast, clean up, train for 8 hour's, maintain the equipment in perfect condition, clean again, scout the perimeter, help in the infirmary, make a list on things the camp needs, take inventory of the food, and help maintain order. It was tough in the beginning since everyone was either scared of me or would completely ignore me, but none the less it's for the master so I must obey. For now it was upgrading the wall until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Hunter" A voice behind me called out.

"Yeah?" I turn around and see a cheetah walking towards me.

"Hey Jiao. How can I be of assistance?" I was carrying a log and placing in on the fence.

"I need you to make a run to the valley of peace." She said in a normal tone but I was shocked because they never allowed me to leave the camp.

"And did Song authorized this?" I was given specific rules and I need clearance in order to go outside the wall.

"She told me to give this to you. "Jiao then handed the scroll over to me and I took it and it read:

_Dear Hunter,_

_The camp is running low on certain items and I want you to go to the Valley of Peace to get more. Jiao has another scroll that has a list of items we need along with 100 Yuan to purchase them. I would tell you in person but I am busy with a predicament. You will have your katana blade for defense out there. Please be careful._

_-Song_

After careful inspection of the signature the only thing I was able to say was "Tell song I won't be gone long." Then left the camp as soon as possible as soon as I got a map and my katana blade.

2 hours later

I was entering the valley and saw that people walked pass me without looking at me.

"Maybe shifu's announcement change their minds. Well it's off to buying the items. Let's see here." I took out the scroll and read it but near the end I began to blush. "Why would song tell me to go get these things? Surely a female would be a better candidate. Oh well if it's song's wish then I must obey." After 2 hours of getting almost everything on the list, the last item had to be purchased at a herb store and I was trying to make as fast as possible.

"Hello Master Hunter. How may I be of service today?" A female sheep said with a smile on her face.

"Um. Do you sell this type of herb?" I showed her the name of it and she let out a small gasp.

"What have you been doing Master Hunter?" She raised one eyebrow and was leaning forward making me super uncomfortable.

"It's not for me. It's for a friend. Now do you sell it or not?" I wanted to leave immediately but not before the herb.

"Of course. Wait one moment while I go look for it." Then she left to the backroom leaving me with the rest of the herb that were on display. One got my attention and decided to buy some of it. A branch or two should do. Then the goat came out of the back room with a bag filled with a green herb that I was looking for. "I'll take this herb as well." I gave her the herb and she was starting to blush madly.

"Are you sure you want this herb. It has a negative effect on males" She was putting the herbs in a bag and was telling me the side effects.

"I know the risk and I am willing to go through them. How much will that be?"

"20 Yuan" she said and after I paid for the herbs I left the shop and was about to leave back to the camp until I heard a familiar voice."

"Hunter?" I turned around and see viper and tigress walking towards me while tigress was looking pissed off.

"Hello masters. How may I be of service?"

"Where have you been? After you've been missing for the first day we thought you have abandoned us until we saw the blood. Shifu identified the poison in your blood stream and we were all worried about you." Viper said while examining me for any injuries.

"I am alright. Somehow I've been poisoned and there was only one antidote. I ran towards the bamboo forest to try and find it but was unconscious. I've been saved by a group that took me to their camp and fixed me. I was about to leave until I helped them fight off and enemy raid. During that time I was about to perish until the leader saved me, but by my honor as a warrior I am bound to assist the person who saved me until I either save her life or if I've repaid my debt. So now I've been ordered to get supplies and return back to base." I was starting to walk towards the entrance to leave until I felt tigress put her hand on my shoulder.

"You need to stay and tell Shifu as well as answer some questions. And this is not a request." She ended with a growl.

"Master tigress. I have been meaning to talk to you about this for some time now. What is your problem with me? Ever since I've been her you've done nothing but either threaten me or kick my ass. So I need to know. WHY?" I put everything down and was facing the angry tiger in the eyes and I was not backing down.

"You. Plain and simple. We don't know about your history other than your childhood and yet we don't know if you are a criminal, murderer, or even a soldier in Lord Shen's army."

"Who is Lord Shen? I just got here and yet people are talking to me like if I should know who he is. So enlighten me tigress. Who is he?" I was so eager to know what all the fuss was all about.

"It all started a month ago when an evil peacock threatens all of china with a weapon that can stop Kung Fu. His name was Lord Shen whose family ruled Gongman City and created fireworks. What brought color and joy also brings destruction when Shen turned it into darkness. A warrior of black and white was destined to defeat him, which is when Shen unleashed his wolf army to destroy pandas. Years later Shen created a weapon that spits out fire and was made entirely of metal. When his army of wolves attacked Gongman City we were sent to stop him. Later when trying to stop Shen, Po was blasted out of a warehouse and we all thought he was dead and after that we were all captured and chained in front of the armada so people can see that we failed. But as soon as the ships were about to leave to destroy chin, po was there alive on top of a roof. After a giant battle to the finish everything came down to po against an armada. Using inner peace po was able to win the fight, but wolves escaped Gongman city and scattered all across china. We don't know nothing about you other than your childhood and yet some of the five trust you. I guess what I'm saying is show me that I can trust you." That's when I realized something about her.

"Viper go and get some fruit. I need to talk to tigress alone." Viper looked at me then at tigress who gave her a nod. Viper left to give both of us some privacy.

"Tigress you have no reason to trust me, but I am not lying. Oogway sent me here for a mission and I need to be here. Even though I am in a camp miles away I train every day for the impending doom, besides I can either save you and your team as well as china or you refuse my service and you would be the cause of their deaths and many more. Listen I am a reasonable person so I'll make you a deal"

"What kind of deal?"

"If you can trust/believe in me on who I am and keep the weapon that you saw when I was in the infirmary in my room hidden from everyone and owe gave me 3 favors. Nothing inappropriate it's for future use. And in exchange I shall answer 20 truthful answers you want. No holding back." I was looking at her in the eye but then the last remark made me stare at the ground.

"When will you use those favors?" Tigress was curious to know.

"Those are for the future, but for now I shall give you one free question. Ask away." I know she doesn't trust me but hopefully she would after this answer.

"Tell me who you are." Tigress crossed her arms and gave me an unemotional look.

"Huh. I thought it would be easy but not for you. Alright but I must warn you that the information that I am about to say must stay between you and me until I tell my true story in front of everyone. My name is really Humberto Spearman a 25 year old who was in military and police force but was not part of Lord Shen's army and I do have a code of honor that I am bound to as we speak." I looked at tigress who had a smirk on her face.

"I knew that was not your name. But I shall accept your deal and hold you to it." Tigress shook my hand with a tight grasp but then I shook hers and we were the same strength.

"As agreed, my weapon is under the dresser in a secret compartment. Keep that out of anyone's hands and the favors for answers. And if there is any trouble, use the weapon. Just point, take off the safety and pull the trigger. Just hope that your aim is true otherwise you would harm the people you care about." I told the tiger with a serious look.

"How do I know you will not back out of this deal?" Tigress was getting serious while squinting her eyes.

"I can't break a deal. Just trust me on this and I shall show my good side. Now if you would excuse me I need to go and get the camps supplies before they miss me." I went back for my things and carried everything towards the entrance of the valley. "Goodbye tigress." I was about to leave until I heard another familiar voice.

"Hunter. What are you doing here?" I turned around and saw song looking tired and pissed off.

"Song? What are you doing here? I was about to go back to the camp." I tried to explain to the snow leopard but she didn't listen.

"Never mind that. What are you doing here? You know you are not allowed outside the camp without my approval." Song walked towards me but she was so mad that she didn't see tigress until she heard a growl.

"What are you doing here THIEF?" Tigress got into her fighting stance and was getting ready for a fight.

"Tigress stand down this is between me and song." I put everything down and was staring at tigress like a prey.

"She stole Shifu's Dragon Chalice." Trying to get a clear shot to take down the snow leopard.

"Tigress I am bound by my honor to protect Song. If you are going to attack her then you are going to have to go through me." I got into my own battle stance and starting growling at the tiger while showing my teeth.

"SONG!?" We all turn around and saw the big fluffy panda everyone likes holding a crate of potatoes.

"PO!" Song ran up to him and pounced on the panda barely giving him enough time to drop the crate to catch her in a hug. Viper soon came back and saw everything that has happened. I saw song run to po and I stiffened up while gripping my weapon tighter but there was a growl that wanted to escape but I held back and I didn't know it but I was glaring daggers at po. Tigress was looking at the two hugging and clenched her fists tight and was glaring daggers at song. Viper was the first to awaken from the trance and saw me walking towards the panda with my weapons about to be unleashed until she jumped at me and wrapped her tail around my hand making me look at her in the eyes forcing me to stop and wait for a minute until they broke the hug and stepped back to look at each other.

"It is good to see you po." Song said while smiling at po.

"I missed you too song. But why are you here?" Po looked at song in the eye with a confused look.

"Well I came here to look for my ally." Song looked at me and then her anger came back.

"And who is your ally?" Po wanted to know who she was looking for.

"Hunter." Song said flatly while pointing at me.

"Hunter? How do you know him?" Po was confused that he looked at me twice.

"I'll tell you later. Maybe during lunch?" Song asked hopefully. Since po was himself he didn't know that song was just asking him to go on a date with her.

"Ok. Are you free right now?" Po was hoping she was since today was a free day at the jade palace.

"Sure. I just need to give Hunter some orders and then we can go." Song looked at me and started to walk towards me with a fiery look in her eyes. "Scout the perimeter and make sure there is nothing dangerous or trouble in the valley. I will look for you later on so after that go eat maybe take a nap. I will see you later Hunter." Song then walked back to po who gave her his arm like a gentleman and song took it while giggling and left with po.

"Tigress." I said coldly.

"Yeah?" She never stopped looking where her friend and song left.

"I think I'll use one of those favors that you owe me." I looked at the confused tiger while she looked at me.

"What do you want me to do?" She raise an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I want you to ruin their date by any means necessary." I gave an evil grin with the idea.

"Whoa. Guy listen to yourselves. You are going to ruin your friends lunch date and for what?" Viper kept on staring at both of us at the same time. "Well?" She was getting a little impatient.

"I lo… like song as a friend and want to keep her safe." I was rubbing my head and was blushing a little thinking about that slip up. Viper slithered towards me and got face to face with me while looking at my eyes.

"Do you love song?" viper asked in a serious tone and looked at me for any signs of a lie.

"Well….. Yes. My feeling changed for her a few days ago when she saved my life I got to know her and instead of just respecting her it turned to like then friend then love." I looked at her with my own look and she gasped while dropping her jaw and went wide eyed. I looked at tigress and she had the same expression but put her paw in her mouth and was trying to look everywhere else but at me. I thought about it in my mind on what they are shocked about and came up with two theories. 1) There is an animal that is rare in these parts of china or 2) Song is right behind me**. Please let there be a dragon or another panda maybe a tiger behind me.**

"Do you really feel that way about her?" A voice behind me said.

**Oh Crap. Well might as well get everything out into the open.**

"Yes. I have loved her on the second day I was at the ladies of the shade. Many of them tried to court me or tried to get me to mate with them but I couldn't. Po as a friend I must ask you to not to be in a relationship with her. I believe we both made a connection when we first held each other's palms, which is when my feelings for her changed. Please po I know it's not easy to not love someone but I was planning on telling her today if we could go out on a date. I would very much appreciate it." Viper got off me and I looked at po who was smiling at me then walked towards me.

"I never get between true love and besides, song said that she liked you but she doesn't know what type of like. She thinks she loves you but doesn't know if you would return her affection." Po put his arm around me and pulled me towards himself. "But song is my friend so if you hurt her you will feel the might of the dragon warrior." He tightened his grip and was starting to crush my shoulder bone.

"Yes sir." I was already rubbing my shoulder. "Damn po you've been working out more haven't you." I laughed a little what I said.

"Well what are you waiting for Romeo? Song is at the bottom of the Jade Palace steps waiting for me. Tell her that I was called back to the jade palace by Shifu. Go. Go" Po was shoving me now and I was happy that he was understanding, but before I left I whispered something to him so low that neither females heard me.

"Po. Tigress has feelings for you. She told me what happened in Gongman city and she was sad and about to cry. Take her out or spend time with her to show her you like her too. I know when someone is in love and tigress has the fever for you."

As soon as I told po this he started to blush then he looked at tigress with a shocked look until I pulled his face so he looks at me.

"Just be careful my brother and treat her right." Then I left. Unbeknown to anyone that song was on top of a roof hearing everything we said.

"He loves me? I'm so happy but sad. I'm sorry po but maybe tigress is meant to be with you."

Song got off the roof to run all the way to the stairs that lead to the Jade Palace and waited.

After a minute of trying to run to the steps of the Jade Palace I saw song waiting at the bottom with a smile on her face.

"Hey Song." I got closer to song but as soon as I did I got nervous.

"Hello Hunter. Where is po?" Song knew the answer but had to pretend that she didn't.

"Oh he had an emergency that needed his attention immediately. I'm sorry if your date left." I wanted to sound sympathy for the news. "So what now?"

Come on Humberto, she is a female that you love. Just ask her out. It's a 50-50 chance that she would say yes.

"Hey um Song, I was wondering if you um, would like to have dinner with me? Po's dad owns a noodle shop and heard it is pretty good." I was rubbing the back of my head, since I was never good at this dating thing. The only reason I was with Maria is because of my rank and my money.

"Sure Hunter, I would love too" She took my hand and led me down the stairs while I was blushing at her action but then ran next to her, the sun was setting as we headed to Mr. Ping's Noodle shop and was greeted by the grey goose who hit me with a frying pan on the head.

"Hello; Hunter and Song, how nice to see you again. How can I help you?" asked Mr. Ping with a smile, on his face, while we took our seat in a table close to the kitchen. I pulled Song's chair out and pushed her in while she smiled at me while I took my seat.

"We would like two bowls of noodle soup and some dumplings please." Song said  
>with a stern tone.<p>

"Yes ma'am" Mr. Ping said and left leaving us alone again.

"I loved coming here with Po, it was nice," Song said with a smile on her face. I looked away thinking maybe this was not a good idea. "Yet, I want to let you know that I do have feelings for you too," she said softly. As soon as she said this my eyes grew wide.

"Did you hear me while I was talking to Tigress, Viper and Po?" I was so, shocked to hear her say that.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I was curious." Song said. I was more nervous than ever. When the soup and dumplings came, we ate in silence. Soon we were done but I didn't want Song to leave just yet.

"Mr. Ping I would like a few desserts to go." I had a plan but needed some dessert.

"Would you like some coconut cake?"

"Sure. Give me two to go. And here, this should cover everything." I handed him the rest of the money I had and he just said no.

"No charge for you Hunter. This is an apology for when I first meet you." He said while looking sad.

"Listen Mr. Ping I don't hold grudges on people and I already forgave you. So there is no need to feel sad. I know about the story about Gongman City and I would have done the same so don't worry. Now about those desserts?" He ran towards the kitchen and moved along a lot and then came back with a small tray with two desserts.

"Thank you sir. And I will pay next time." I then gave him a smile and left with song. I then took her to the Peach Tree that took a 30 minute trip and gave her, her piece cake. Soon we ate while we star gazed on the beautiful night sky.

"This is really romantic and coconut cake is my favorite," Song purred.

"Funny mine too" I said while smiling. "Song, I never met a girl like you before. You are brave, smart, funny, and a very beautiful girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you and I was hoping, um if you, if you," I was so nervous that I began stutter.

"Hunter," Song said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Shut up and kiss me already," I was shocked at first but I was more than happy to oblige and gave her a kiss under the full moon. Then realized that her lips, were so soft and warm. As soon as we broke the kiss I looked in her eyes and felt a spark lit up and knew that this was destiny.

"Best kiss ever." I heard song say while purring a little. This gave me the courage to cup her cheeks and kiss her more passionate while she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. After 5 minutes of kissing we broke for air but a small trail of saliva was shown but we didn't care. And she just started to rub her head in my neck while purring, this would be wrong in my world but in this world it just felt right and soon I just started to rub my head with hers.

"I think this was the best date ever." I said then realization hit me. "Hey Song?"

She looked at me. "Yeah?"

"What are we going to do with the camp? It's too late to go now. So what do we do?" I know that this wasn't the time but I needed to look at the outcome.

"Can we stay here at the Jade Palace?"

"I'll try to get Master Shifu to agree."

"I don't know about that since Shifu would probably train me until I can't move my body anymore. But for you I will ask him" I smiled at song while we both got up and walked down the steps to go inside the Jade Palace. After a while of walking I stood face to face with the doors that open the doors to the Hall of Heroes where I saw Shifu meditating with his staff.

"You stay out here and when I come back I will tell you what will happen." I gave her a quick kiss and went inside with a smile on my face.

"Master." I was kneeling down and waited for a response.

"I see that you have returned wolf. But where have you been?" Shifu got off his staff and walked in front of me. I got up and looked at him square in the eye.

"Master, I am bound by my honor to protect the location of where I've been but I have been with the ladies of the shade camp for the past week." I got up and was standing straight.

"Care to elaborate for me?"

"Of course master."

Meanwhile with Song

"I hope Shifu will agree to let us stay for the night." She said while pacing back and forth nervously until she heard a familiar voice.

"Song everything will be ok." Song turned around and saw viper.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure Hunter is convincing Shifu right now to let you sleep here for tonight. And if you'll excuse me I'm sure he needs help to convince Shifu. Oh and by the way, I consider Hunter as a brother so if you hurt him in any way you would have to deal with me." Viper said while giving song a death glare followed by the creepiest smile she ever saw. Then viper left leaving song alone again.

"That was creepy but she doesn't have to worry about that." Song was daydreaming about their date earlier and was purring when she remembered the kiss.

Back with Hunter

"And that is what happened master." I was still standing straight but waited a while for him to absorb the information until I asked him. "Master. Me and Song need a place to stay for the night. It is late to go out to our camp so can we stay here for the night?" I asked in a begging tone but saw his stroking his beard while his eye brow was raised.

"I can allow the stay, but only under strict rules."

"Yes Master. Anything." I said in a cheerful tone. As soon as I said this song came through the doors and rushed next to me while holding my hand.

"Master Shifu." Song said while bowing to him.

"Hello Song. I was just about to tell Hunter the rules if both of you wish to stay for the night."

"Continue on then master." Song said while tightening her grip on my hand.

"If you and Song are in a relationship then I cannot allow both of you to share a room since we cannot have any inappropriate activities happening late at night." Shifu looked at me with a serious look.

Both of us started blushing when we realized that he was referring to sex but that was understandable. "You don't need to worry about that Shifu since we are not that far into the relationship." I said while rubbing my shoulder and blushing madly as was song.

"Alright then. Neither of you shall go to any of the other master's rooms, the Hall of Heroes is off limits to both of you, both must respect the authorities of the master's, be respectful, no stealing artifacts, and there will be a chaperone with you to make sure you are following the rules. Any questions?" Shifu said while looking at both of us.

"Who is going to be our chaperone?"

"Master Viper will be outside your room where either song or yourself shall be staying at but not together. You may choose who sleeps where."

"Well since song is a guest here, she deserves a bed so she takes, my room and I'll bunk with one of the guys. I mean if they let me or if that doesn't work I could always sleep on a beam." Everyone looked at me with questionable looks and realized that I needed to clarify." During the war some troops had to sleep in beams to have better cover from enemies and have a fantastic view. "I was smiling thinking all that military training was not a total waste.

"Thank you." Song whispered in my ear.

"Well it's been a long and amazing day today, but we must sleep if we wish to make it to our camp tomorrow." I looked at song and she was about to leave until I remembered my mission.

"And I tried to look for the pineapples but no luck master but don't worry I won't stop searching." Shifu gave me a nod and gestured with his hands to leave and I did.

"I guess I should ask Mantis if I could bunk with him."

"Really? I thought you are going to sleep on a beam." Song gave me a smirk and I laughed at her antics.

"The only beams I could find where I won't disturb anyone is in the training hall. So I need to sleep with a friend. Even though I would probably regret it in the morning." Then Mantis came out of his room and saw me and Song together.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I would see you again. Either of you. And I see a young couple so you know what that means don't you Hunter?" Mantis was smiling and jumped on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"If you are going to be one tonight then make sure she doesn't moan a lot. And what position are you going to choose?"

I blushed at what he meant then that was replaced with anger. I punched the green bug off my shoulder and gave him a death glare.

"That is none of your business insect. Now go back to your room and don't come out until morning. OR YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!" My claws came out and a growl came out making the insect run in fear to the safety of his room.

"What did he say?" Song was curious to know why my emotion changed. I whispered what he said to her and she blushed so hard that it showed through her fur. "It's ok I'll get him someday but for now you need sleep." I took song to my room and opened the door and she walked in. But not before giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight my warrior." She closed the doors leaving me there with a smile on my face.

"Goodnight my snow queen." I left towards mantis room where I saw him with defensive stance ready for an attack. "Easy mantis, I'm tired right bow so I'll push your beating for tomorrow that is unless you give me your bed." I was smiling at the insect while he was pondering.

"So you won't hurt me at all?" Mantis wanted to be in the clear but what I said crushed his hope.

"I never said that. I will hurt you a little for the remark you made but not that much. So do we have a deal?" I gave him a wicked grin.

"Fine but not the face since I'm saving that for the ladies."

I laughed at his comment but that was acceptable." Sure thing man. Now make yourself a small bed for you to sleep on. And goodnight." I just jumped on his bed and he was grumbling and muttering to himself but I didn't care. All I cared about was what is going to happen tomorrow with song. But that is a problem I'll face when the time comes. I closed my eyes and soon enough I was dreaming about song.

**Another chapter done. Sorry again that it took forever but it was worth it. Also if there is any misspelled words I apologize but I'm using my phone. A big thanks to Lady Shadow 92 for her help. If anyone has any questions then just send me a message. Review.**


	8. The next day

**Enjoy this new chapter. This has 2 parts and will post later. I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

In my dream I was lying under a tree while in a meadow looking at the beautiful sunset over the mountains." Well, I say that today was an amazing day I felt as though I accomplished something. I have Song as my girlfriend and a camp that appreciates my presence along with good friends. What else could I need?"

"How about your humanity?" A voice said from all directions but I couldn't see anyone near me.

"Who's there?" I got on my feet and into my fighting stance. Then coming out of the tree trunk was a figure that was misshapen but then after a minute of waiting it took my human form.

"Hello Humberto or as you tell people to call you now, Hunter." My human self said giving me a wicked smile as he had my military uniform on.

"Who are you?" I didn't get out of my fighting stance since my last dream was a trap that nearly killed me.

"I'm your human self. I am everything you forgot and abandoned. So tell me Humberto. What we you doing?" He walked forwards where a table magically appeared with two leather chairs and bottles of alcohol with glasses place on the table. The human me sat down and gestured me to do the same. I was reluctant at first but then realized that this was my dream and I could do anything here. So I took my seat in front of him where the human me took two glasses and filled them with ice and scotch. "Drink." He gave me a cup but I just put it aside for now. "What are you?" He looks at me with a disgusted look and took a sip from his drink, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I am Hunter a warrior of the Jade Palace. Who are you?" I got an uneasy feeling in my gut but I played along for now.

"Idiot. I just told you but since I'm you, you probably weren't paying attention so I'll tell you again. I'm your human self. I am everything you forgot and abandoned and I have some very tragic news for you." He took a huge drink and I only gave a nod telling him to continue." This is not your life and it will never be your life. So don't try to start a relationship or have friends. Remember that this is a mission not a fresh start." He took out a box of cigarettes and lit one and started smoking.

"How can you be drinking and smoking if I quit a long time ago?" I was twitching my fingers out of habit.

"I'm everything you lost remember? So I'll cut to the chase since you got so many things to do. Quit everything you've accomplished so far and go after the evil Oogway sent us here to destroy." He threw the cigarette in my cup and then looked sad." Song is not Maria." He told me in an unemotional tone.

"W-What do you mean? I know song is not Maria so enlighten me on what you said." I was confused but scared a little on how much he knows.

"Come on genius. Like Maria you fell for the first female who is good in combat, can handle a group, a leader, and who has purple eyes. Face it you have a fetish. Now wake up from this ridiculous world and finish this mission to go back home."

The human me was about to vanish but what I said made him become solid again. "This is my life now." I said in a whisper while looking at the ground with my fists clenched and closed eyes.

"I'm sorry but I think I have crazy in my ears. What did you say?" The human me got in my face with a mad expression.

"This world is now my life. Song, the Jade Palace, the Ladies of the Shade, and the Valley of Peace is now my life. Whether I accept it or not this world needs me and I need it. This place may not be Chicago in the 21st century but it is where I will find acceptance, love and a family. Now if you excuse me I'm going to wake up and see my girlfriend, Song." I smirk at him about to wake up until I heard him chuckling. "What's so funny?" I got up on his face with annoyed look.

"You're going to blow it like all relationships you had. All because you move fast in a relationship." Human me said while giving me a wicked smirk.

"That is not true and you know it." I punched the human me but then I felt the pain on my left cheek." How did I feel that?"

"Isn't it obvious? We are one so if any damage comes towards me then you would feel the same. And you move to fast in a relationship." He raised his left arm and there was a cloud in front of me then my past relationships showed up like a movie. "Remember Andrea, Vanessa, Diamond, and then Maria? All these relationships happened too fast and now look at you. You either said I love you to fast, ask for her hand in marriage, or accidentally be with her twin sister. And what makes Song so different?" He was circling around me like a vulture while laughing maniacally." She's an animal you are human. It is an abomination to even think about it." He pushed me from behind and was still circling." This is going as fast as ever. One date and you're already calling her your girlfriend. Its 7-8 dates where the man can call the girl his girlfriend. So I tell you Hunter." He used air quotations on my name. "What is your plan with the snow leopard? Kids? No kids? Adoption? Marriage?" He kept pushing me until I couldn't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH! The only reason I'm still single was because of you. I always let you help me out in a relationship. But not this time. I will take things slow but without you." I raised my and the human me was trapped inside a steel cage and then a black portal opened and threw him into a dark part of my memories. Where he would not disturb me until he is needed. The portal closed and I was alone again lying under the tree and thinking of what the future might hold. "Is the human part of me really want to leave this place and go back home or am I capable of having a life here with song and maybe a few children?" I was about to wake up until I heard his voice.

"It's good to see you again Humberto."

I turn around and see Oogway with a pouch and his staff in his right hand.

"Master Oogway. It is good to see you again after all this time. But where have you been? I've been trying to contact you for the past week. What happened?" I was standing in front of Oogway but saw that he looked extremely tired for some reason.

"Take these scrolls and hand the orange one to tigress and the green one to shifu. The golden one is for you. There is the care package waiting for you. Follow your instructions carefully and good luck." Then Oogway moved his staff and I was awakened.

**The real world**

I blinked a few time until I was able to see again, but I was trying hard not to wake up since I still felt tired until I felt a vibration on my chest. Looking down I see Song clinging to me as if she was drowning and I was a life preserver while purring a soon as I saw her all I wanted to do was stay there and sleep all day, but then my attention was caught by a snore. I turned my head to my right and saw a small bed and the small green pervert. I also saw a golden scroll next to his bed and realized that it was my scroll with directions that Oogway wanted me to follow. But I felt something in my hands and realized that I had both scrolls that Oogway told me to deliver.

I should wake her up before mantis wakes up. I'm sure that he won't let me live this down. I chuckled a little at the thought.

"Song." I tried to wake her by moving her but that only made her tighten her grip on me. **Could this thing actually work on felines? It worked on cats but would this work? Try it.** I then started to scratch behind her right ear causing her to purr softly then loudly, then her grip loosened and I got out of her grasp. Then she laid there on the bed while snuggling trying to feel something but when she couldn't, she let out a growl and woke up with her claws unleashed with her fangs showing. "Calm down Song. We need to get out of here before anyone realizes that you are here." I told her in a whisper. She only nodded and we both left the room as fast as we could with little noise. Thankfully mantis was a heavy sleeper so he ignored us, but before we left I took the scroll and hid all three behind me. We both made it to the kitchen where she automatically pounced on me and gave me small kisses in the neck while hugging me. **Keep calm Hunter. Try to tell her.**

"Hey Song?" I was nervous because she was still considered an animal with sharp claws and teeth.

"Yeah?" She let go of me and took a step back to give me some space.

"Um. Don't you think we are moving this relationship too fast?" I was twiddling with my fingers waiting for her response hoping that she would see my point of view.

"Do you feel this way because I slept with you?" She was sad by the tone of her voice.

"It has nothing to do with that Song. It's just that I don't want to screw this relationship by moving too fast." I looked at her and she gave me a warm smile.

"If it makes you feel more comfortable then we could take things slow." She smiled at me and I gave her a warm smile.

"Well we could have one last kiss before we do." I didn't know what caused me to say this but I'm glad I did. Song walked towards me while moving her hips with every step then snaked her hands behind my head while I moved my hands from her legs to her waist. Our lips moving towards each other's then we kissed very passionately and after a few seconds she started to pull away until I deepened the kiss causing her to moan a little but what she did caused my blood to move to my cheeks. During the kiss she used her tail and rubbed my leg causing me to gasp at this action, but since it was morning I knew that the five and shifu would be awake at any moment so I had to break this love fest, but song ended it by biting my lower lip causing me to break the kiss. We were both breathing heavily for a while in silence, then we looked at each other while blushing until I broke the silence.

"Well that was fun." I said with a smirk until I heard both of our stomachs grumbling and this caused me to laugh. "Let's see what I could make for breakfast." I got a yes from song and I started to rummage through the cabinets only to see a few things that I needed to cook but since I was new to this world I didn't have a clue on what to do, until my nose caught scent of cookies. It led me to a jar that was hidden inside a basket on the bottom shelf behind some vegetables. I wondered what this was doing here but I didn't care since I was starving so I took the jar out and hands song some cookies. We ate in peace until master shifu came in with an unemotional look. "Good morning master" I got up from my chair and bowed to him while having a few cookie crumbs on my fur.

"Good morning you two. So how did each of you sleep?" He gave us a smile and was about to respond but song beat me to it.

"It felt strange sleeping in the Jade Palace but it was alright." We both looked at song who took another bite of her cookie making me chuckle under my breath.

"Master. Before I forget, someone told me to give this to you." I took the scroll from behind me and checked that it was the green one then walked towards him to give it to him until I whispered in his ear. "It's from Oogway." He was shocked until I went back to sit down and he regained his composure.

"So when will you be leaving?" He placed the scroll inside his robe to read later.

"In a few hours, after I get everything from yesterday packed and ready for transport as well as a shower. I need one." I looked down to see my uniform dirty and my fur had dirt that was dried from yesterday. I heard both song and shifu chuckling and it was contagious so I started to laugh as well, until we heard the gong ring and shifu was gone from the kitchen making me question what was with the gong but then forgot when I held the scroll that Oogway wanted me to deliver to tigress. "I'll be back song. I need to give tigress this scroll." Song only nodded and went back to eating her so called breakfast. While walking I saw the five and po walk pass me saying good morning except tigress.

"Good morning comrades. Before I forget, who put those delicious almond cookies behind the vegetables?"

"WHAT!?" I got that response from everyone but which and saw monkey run towards the kitchen with great speed.

"What's his problem?" I saw monkey disappear and when I turned to see everyone else, viper was in front of my face with a shocked look on her face.

"Did you eat monkey's cookies!?" She nearly yell it at me until she said his cookies.

"Those where his? Why didn't he leave a note saying to keep off?" I felt so bad knowing me and song ate all of his cookies.

"Hunter, monkey hides his cookies ever since he discovered that po kept helping himself.

"Hey!" shouted Monkey. His eyes were wide and his tail twitched in agitation.

"What is wrong buddy?" I said hoping that he was about to ask me something else other than his cookies but knew what was going to happen.

"Those almond cookies are mine! I got them yesterday and they cost 50 yen!" Monkey shouted with hate in his voice.

"Listen monkey. If you or anyone told me that those cookies belonged to you, then I wouldn't have touched them, but no one told me. How can I make it up to you?" I was nervous because he had the power and I thought he was going to abuse that power.

"When you get the pineapples for that cake you made, I want 3 cakes all for myself and you have to either make or buy me more almond cookies." He got in front of me while everyone got closer to us just to make sure monkey doesn't kill me.

Sigh." Fine but you must understand that the cakes for the winter feast comes first. And besides, me and song need to go back to camp and keep the order. Also I have a guy that travels to foreign countries and bringing weird merchandise. He is bringing the fruit in a few hours so I have to get ready to bake. But fine as long as you can forgive me then I'll make more for you." I got a nod from monkey then he left towards the kitchen and soon everyone else followed, but before tigress walked too far I pulled her aside and she looked at me with a confused look while I made sure that we were alone.

"Why did you pull me from the group Humberto?" She said with a smile when she saw me groan at that name.

"I see you are still torturing me with that, but this came for you." I took out the scroll from behind me and handed it to her but she looked at me with a confused expression until I clarified for her. "It's from Oogway." As soon as I said this she took the scroll from my hand and went to her room.** Probably going to hid it to read it later. **I shrugged my shoulders and left to go get ready for the trip.

**2 hours later**

"I promise to be back later as soon as I find the ingredients. For now I need to help the troops. Master." I bowed to Shifu and the rest of my comrades. "Let's go song. If we want to make it back to the camp then we need to go now." I told the female snow leopard that stood next to me while getting all the items that the ladies of the shade told me to retrieve, but it got heavier for some reason but I had no complaints.

"Alright Hunter." Song got her umbrella and was walking down the steps. We waved goodbye to the masters and we left early in the morning before anyone was outside other than a few merchants and shopkeepers. While we were walking I could feel that song wanted to ask me something and when I looked at her she just stared at me with a smile and I smiled back. After a while of walking I heard her breathing faster and knew that she was tired.

"Do you want to stop to rest for a few minutes?" all I heard was a yes and the next thing I saw was song sitting under a shade tree while drinking water. I saw her and all I could do was chuckle at the memory of my troops in basic training. But since I was dating song I wanted to talk to her. "So how have you been?" **idiot. You've been with her all this time so of course you know that answer. Maybe she didn't hear that.**

"Well other than running to get you back to the camp and walking nonstop for at least an hour, I'm ok."

I was sure that she was being sarcastic but didn't want to make her mad since the last time that happened she decapitated someone. "If you want I think I could carry you all the way back." I wasn't sure that I could but if she asks me then why would I say no?

"Are you sure? It looks like you got your hands full already." Song pointed at the things I was carrying.

"Well with motivation I could carry more. And for you I could carry anything." I told her with a smile and she smiled back. She walked up to me and I crouched down, then she could jump on my back while she used her legs and wrapped them around my waist and placing her hands around my neck and then placing her head next to mine. I blushed when she started to purr but got everything packed and moved out. It took 6 hours to make it to the camp, normally it take longer to get there but since I had military training I was able to carry a lot more but I was getting tired and carrying song didn't help that much anymore, but when I saw the camp close to range I saw it had smoke coming from the inside with halls breached. "SONG WAKE UP WE HAVE A SITUATION!" this caused the snow leopard to wake up with her umbrella at the ready.

"What's wrong Hunter?" That's when she saw the camp in ruins. "NO!" she was about to run into the camp until I got her in a bear hug causing her to claw my arm.

"Song, we have no idea if there are any enemy troops inside. We must be smart." I let her go and prepared my weapons for another fight.

**I know I never used cliffhangers but it's for a good reason. Also I just have to say that moving the relationship going to fast was the point. I'm working on the update now for tomorrow or today. Lady Shadow 92 thanks for the assistance. If anyone has any questions or ideas, then send me a message and I might consider it. Please Review.**


	9. The attack

**Enjoy the update. I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

The sky was getting darker with the smoke coming from the inside of our camp and by the look that song was showing she was scared. As was I but I could never show emotions in the battlefield since it shows weakness and could kill someone.

"Song listen to me." I told her while examining the area with my enhanced vision. "There might still be enemies inside the camp so I want you to take this weapon and brace yourself for a fight so stay behind me. I don't want to see you get hurt." I told her with my voice cracking a little and with a worried/scared look at my face at the thought of harm coming to song.

"I will be ok if you are ok. Just please be careful. I just started dating you and I don't want to bury you." She gave me a warm smile but then was replaced with a focused look. We both moved in close to the camp trying to avoid any branches that might give away our position. Luckily we managed to evade detection and moved on to see the camp in near ruins. I heard a growl and knew that it was song but when I tried to comfort her, she just ignored me and continued searching. And after 10 minutes of searching and sneaking we saw all of the ladies of the shade are being held prisoner near song's cabin inside a cage, but some of them looked either banged up and seriously injured.

"We must save my troops. There are only 15 gorillas so that would be a problem. As long as I could hold my ground and cause the distraction I want you to free the others, no exceptions. Am I clear!?" I didn't want to be the bad guy but I've been gaining my humanity more and more after speaking to him.

"Alright. Just be careful." She gave me a quick kiss on the lips and ran into the shadows awaiting my distraction.

**Alright Hunter, nothing to it but to do it. Protect the camp and song at all costs.**

I got my katana blade ready for attack until a shadow was shown in front of me. I looked back and saw a snow leopard that had tears in her face and was holding her shoulder as if she was wounded.

"Help." She almost whispered to me as she fainted. I caught her in my arms and saw that she was wounded and I had to fight so against my better judgment I sat her down below a sheet of cloth that was close to me and covered her to hide her from enemy troops.

"I will be back for you just hold on and wait for me." I put my hand on her shoulder and turned my back to look for any enemies, but the second I did I felt a sharp pain behind me and I fell on my face and was getting extremely tired every second so with as much strength I was able to muster up I turned around and saw the snow leopard with a dagger in her arm and a wicked smirk on her face.

"Why?" was all I could say but she whistled loudly and the next thing I knew there was a giant black gorilla with red markings on his face and a loud roar escaped his mouth as soon as he saw me.

"Well looks like Fenghuang was right about you. We can trust you, but now we must finish the mission." The gorilla bragged me by my head and carried me in front of the ladies of the shade who were in shock and somewhere crying and shouting No. "Your protector was defeated by your own kind and now you all will have to watch as we behead him and rip him apart piece by piece." The gorilla took my blade from the ground and placed me on the ground with my head on top a basket and he was holding me down with his left arm while his right arm was ready for the chopping of my head. My eyes looked everywhere but my blade and I saw the ladies looking away while crying and then my eyes caught song near the fence trying to open the cage but then she looked at me and with a fearful look and tears in her eyes while she mouthed the words 'NO'.

"No matter what happens to me, there will be others like me to take my place. Your leader may kill me but there will be others to avenge me. Don't worry about me my friends and comrades." I didn't want my death to be in vain so this was all I could say before the gorilla positioned the blade near my neck.

"He dies now." The gorilla raised my blade and I looked away while he was laughing maniacally. And all I could do was close my eyes and then my life flashed before my eyes and realized something about this world but I was about to die again so it didn't matter.

The blade was dropped and all I had to do was wait, but as soon as the blade was near my neck I sprang into action. I moved me head close to the gorillas hand and with my teeth I took a big bite out of his hand causing him to yell out in pain when I bit down so hard that I took a chunk of his finger off him. While the blood was squirting everywhere, the gorilla threw my blade in the air while he was clutching his hand and letting me go in the process. My body was paralyzing by the second and my left arm was numb and there was nothing I could have done about that. I spit out the gorillas flesh from my teeth and I looked more frightening.

"Which one of you bitches is next?" I gave a smirk while all gorillas ran towards me and for the third time in this world, I was scared.

Time seemed to slow down along with me and I could see all the hate in my enemy's eyes and then I saw their weapons. Then there was a bright light shined in my face and I was blinded for a second, the next thing I knew I was flying throughout the air. I looked up but was still blinded until I adjusted my eyesight and saw a familiar bird.

"Thanks Crane." I smiled at the avian while he used his leg to flicked his straw hat, then he set me down near the entrance of the camp where the other members of the 5 waited patiently.

"Guys you have no idea how happy I am to see you here. But where's Po?" Everyone was here except for the big guy and I was hoping he was fighting off the gorillas.

"He went to free the captured ladies but he said to get him as much time as possible." Tigress informed me while looking eager for a fight.

"Well let's give him some time." I gripped my blade and was charging into the battlefield while the rest of the five looked shocked but then followed my lead and charged.

I jumped in the air while my blade was ready to taste gorilla blood until my right arm went numb and I was now partially defenseless. But that did not stop me as I gut kicked the closest gorilla and did a swift kick causing the gorilla to fall and that's when tigress came and did a double-palm strike sending the gorilla towards another one. I was still useful but when my leg went numb I was down for the count. I was breathing faster and looked at my friends as they were attacking, and after 10 minutes of fighting they were successful, and freed the other members of the shade.

"Hunter can you heard me?" Ling the camp's medic asked me. All I could do was blink once thinking if they had this system to talk to people who can actually talk." Ok I am going to give you something to help you move again. Ok?"

Blink

"Alright." Ling then put the green herb down my throat and forcing me to swallow the herb and I did but it tasted so horrible I almost puked it out, but I swallowed nonetheless. I felt the power of the herb working already and soon was able to move my body every minute until I had control regaining my body I walked over to the prisoners that the five where able to capture, including the snow leopard who stabbed me. I wanted to go and interrogate her but when I looked around I saw pain in the eyes of the ladies of the shade so my interrogation would have to wait.

"Are all members of the camp accounted for?" I heard song tell Ming.

"Yes Ma'am. There are some wounded and some that need medical attention." Ming was rubbing her arm and I knew that she was wounded.

"What happened here?" I walked behind song while I said this causing all the snow leopards to look at me but still answered.

"Well after both of you left to the Valley of Peace, we have been raided 5 times within the day, but thanks to your security Hunter we were able to hold our ground. But on the 5th attack our defense didn't stand a chance. All of our umbrellas were destroyed and we had no way to defend ourselves but the weirdest part was that our doors where not destroyed from the outside but they were opened from the inside but since our doors are small the gorillas destroyed the rest of our walls and took all our us captive while some fought as best they could but sadly lost causing most of our wounded troops." Ming looked at the other snow leopards that were lying outside on the ground while the remaining healers/medics helped them. "What do we do now?" Ming looked at song again and waited.

"For once I don't know." Song looked down with a sad expression while she was shedding a few tears.

"Ming get the troops ready to move as soon as possible. Song what is the closest village near here?" Everyone looked at me with confused looks but when I looked into songs eyes I knew she had to trust me.

"The nearest village is Torus 5 miles west." Song said but was about to question me until I spoke up.

"Tigress, Crane since both of you are the fastest I need both of you to go and get carts/wagons and medical supplies along with blankets and pillows for our troops." Both Crane and Tigress looked at each other then at me and nodded then left the camp. "Po, Monkey, and Mantis I need all of you to set a secure perimeter of the camp. Mantis you take the North near the trees to see if any enemy troops are coming, Monkey I need you at the East since it has trees for you to swing from to move faster, and Po I need you to check the West side for Tigress and Crane to arrive then help them carefully put the wounded troops to transport them back to the Jade Palace." As soon as the heard this their eyes grew and I could tell they wanted to argue but I stopped them. "We need to keep them safe and there is only three places that they are the most secure 1. My own military compound which I can't make 2. The Jade Palace 3.A kingdom where they are protected by thousands of troops. But since 1 and 3 are out of the picture then we must take them to the Jade Palace.

"You do realize that Shifu would want to speak to you about all this right?" Monkey asked me but his eye caught sight of Shei. I realized this and pulled him aside to try to get him on my side when it comes to talking to Shifu.

"Help me out with Shifu and I'll tell you how to get noticed by Shei." I tapped monkey with my elbow and he blushed but agreed.

"Good. Now let's go and secure the perimeter, but if there is any trouble and you can't control the situation then call backup with these." I handed the guys silver whistles that the ladies use to train other recruits. They all nodded and left. Leaving me alone with Song and Ming.

"Yeah….. I'm going to take inventory of our equipment and things that survived. So see you guys later." Ming ran as fast as she could and left me alone with Song.

"What was that all about?"

"Strategy song."

"Not that. How did you know what to do?" She wanted the truth but I didn't want her to know the real me just yet.

"Do you have any chairs inside your cabin?" I then realized what I just said and hoped that she doesn't take that the wrong way.

"Sure. Follow me." She walked towards her cabin and I followed but as I did the other snow leopards looked at us and started to gossip between themselves and all I could do was look annoyed at their childish act but still followed song inside her cabin and we set chairs in front of the other to look at each other.

"So how did you know what to do?" Song looked at me with a curious look but at the same time was serious.

"Well when I was in the military I was assigned to memorize the base or compound just in case we were ever ambushed and had to evacuate. And the entire time I was here in the camp I memorized and upgraded the defenses also a place to evacuate too." I leaned back against the chair while song was shivering and saw that there were tears appearing on her eyes. "Song?" The next thing I knew she was crying on my chest while clinging to me.

"I can't believe I left my troops to go find you." She nearly yelled at me while crying. I was stunned when she told me this and when I heard this my heart almost sank to the bottom of my stomach.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen to your camp song but you know what. I'm glad you came to find me." She looked up to see my eyes and she was starting to growl and I could feel her claws extracting near my spine.

"Why would you be glad?" She clawed me and started to puncture my back while she started to growl louder.

"If you didn't go and find me, then you would have been hurt and I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt or even killed." My voice cracked at the thought of song being killed. Song looked at me with wide eyes then she retracted her claws and started to hug me normally and cried a little. "I'm sorry that I was not here to protect the camp, but trust me when I tell you that I would not let that happen ever again." I tightened my grip on song and she started to purr in delight. After a few minutes of this song pulled her head up and looked me into my eyes and when she did I swear that her eyes sparkled causing my heart to beat faster and then I couldn't help but lean forward and kiss song. I thought that she didn't want this to happen so I started too pulled away but then she wrapped her hands around my neck to deepen the kiss and I wrapped mine around her waist causing both of us to purr.

**Why am I purring? Wolves don't purr, they pant. Fuck it.**

I stood up and song automatically wrapped her legs around my waist and she took control and used her weight and started to pull me somewhere and I didn't know where until she opened her door to her room.

**Does she want to mate now? How would it be with a snow leopard? Does she want this or is this because of the heat of the discussion? **

_Tell her if she wants this Hunter._ A voice inside my head kept on telling me until I realized that it was the human side of me.

I didn't want to do ask her but knew that he was right about this. I broke the kiss and looked at her in the eye. "Song do you want to do this for sure? I mean I could get you pregnant." I didn't want to take advantage of her but I needed to know that she wants to do this then I wouldn't say no.

"I'm sure Hunter. Now please ravage me and make both of us one." She crawled onto the bed and was using her tail to say 'come here' and I just removed my vest slowly and walked towards her. "Let's become one."

**_2 Hours Later_**

Both me and song where on the bed while breathing hard and she was snuggling onto me while purring.

I can't believe we did this, this early in the relationship. Hopefully we can move past this and be together again.

"Hey Hunter, Tigress and Crane are coming." I heard Monkey yell out at me causing me to groan at his timing. "Hey Song." I shook her a little and she groaned in her sleep until she opened her eyes.

"What is it Hunter?" Song said while smiling at me and still clinging onto me.

"They are here. We need to get up and move out."

"Alright." Song stretched and was yawning like a cat so cutely.

"I'll see you outside." I gave her a kiss and got dressed and walked out the room but didn't put on my shirt since my fur was burning and I needed the cool air hitting me. I opened the door of the cabin and stepped outside but got a cool breeze and I was relieved until I saw tigress walking towards me with a confused look.

"What are we going to do with the carts and why-" She sniffed and her eyes grew large and she looked at me with a shocked look.

"What's wrong Tigress?" I didn't know what was going through her mind right now but held my tongue.

"What did you do?" She told me but I wanted to throw her off.

"What are you talking about tigress?"

"I'm using a favor that you owe me. What did you do?" She got closer to me and I didn't want to tell her but I did gave her my word so there was nothing I could have done.

"I uh… mated with….song." I was blushing that I just told her this but then I was rubbing my shoulder and was looking anywhere else but her. Tigress used her hand to move my fur on my neck and she saw the mark that song gave me when I finished. "Don't tell anyone tigress. We want to keep this a secret until another time." I pushed her hand away from me and hid the mark with my fur again.

"Fine, but when we get to the Jade Palace you two would need to be separated at night." She was blushing at the thought but cleared her throat and showed me the carts and wagons that they brought. "OK. Are you ready for travel?"

"Yes."

"Guys come here!" I yelled out to the other members of the five and soon they were in front of me. "Ok I want everyone to get the wounded into the carts and then we will transport them to the Valley of Peace where we are going to move them to the Jade Palace. Is everyone ready to go?" I received nods from everyone and we started to pack anything that survived the raid and then started to get all the wounded to the wagons and we moved out to the Valley of Peace, but the entire time song was next to me while purring and everyone was pushing the carts other than crane, mantis and viper who were scouting ahead to see if any enemies where near and crane was keeping the prisoners in check.

**_8 Hours Later_**

Everyone was groaning from the journey and where all tired from carrying everyone up the stairs multiple times.

"Get the palace staff to check the wounded while I go talk to Shifu about our new guest and if they could stay here." I was scared but had my courage back when song was rubbing her head in my neck.

"Be careful Hunter."

"I will Song." I gave her a quick kiss when no one was looking and I left to go find Shifu.

**Thank you all the followers who were waiting patiently for the update. I hope you enjoyed it and if you liked it please review. Also if anyone had any questions then just send me a message and I'll get back to you shortly.**


	10. After the battle

**_Enjoy the Chapter. Don't own Kung Fu Panda._**

It took me a while to try to find Shifu but I found him in the hall of heroes in front of a pool of water. He was probably meditating so I didn't want to disturb him. I was about to leave until.

"Come in Hunter."

Well so much for not disturbing him. "Master. I have returned to ask for a favor." I was clinching my paw while rubbing it since I only did this when I'm nervous.

"And what might that be?" Shifu got up and turned to me with the staff behind him giving me a serious look.

"Well…. I know that you said outsiders are forbidden at the jade palace but I was hoping that you would agree to take the ladies of the shade in for a while." I was not looking at him in the eye thinking he would refuse and send them away.

"And how many are in the camp?" Shifu still talked in his serious voice so I had to be strong for the camp and for song.

"There are 75 of us, there were more but some left when the new leader took control, and we need a place to hold out for a while since our original spot was raided 5 times." I looked at Shifu in the eyes and he was rubbing his beard and I was twiddling my fingers.

"Request accepted." Shifu said with a smile but this caused me to be suspicious but yet happy with his response. But there was something inside me that had to know.

"Why?" I closed my mouth and was kicking myself for even saying this, but when I thought about it that was not me who said it. "Forgive me master, if you will excuse me I need to go and find places for the ladies to rest." I told him while trying to make a run for the door but to my surprise he was there.

"There are going to be a lot more rules, Hunter." Shifu was walking towards me and my legs started to move on their own backwards without me commanding them.

"Yes master." I was breaking my courage by the second since I had to hide my relationship from the camp, while he only chuckled at my nervousness.

"Since there are new guests here, then we need to discuss the sleeping arrangement, time schedules, and then there is the medical treatments if anyone of the troops are wounded, then rent." Shifu opened the door and walked away so I did the same and was next to him while he was still talking.

"There is no problem with any of that master, but if we are all going to be under the same roof then the others should also know the rules, especially the leader about rent. There is also the fact that I am in a relationship with one of them." I told him with a little emotion but still professionally and I could tell he was shocked for a second then he regained his composure.

"And who might that be with?"

"Song, the leader." We started to walk towards the training compound where the other members of the shade were resting for now.

"How long has this relationship been going for?"

"Well we just started going out two days ago. But why do you ask?" I was curious but still focused on the path in front of me.

"Two days and yet she marked you as a mate already?" Shifu said flatly but I tripped and fell flat on my face upon hearing him.

"H-H-How did you know?" I was blushing madly while shaking a little.

"Keep your vest close, especially around the chest. I saw the mark and knew that it was a mark of a mate. We will discuss this later today, but I need to know everything that happened when you left." I got off the ground and dusted myself and looked at him while trying to relax.

"Alright master." I continued walking while telling him everything.

With the Camp (Song's P.O.V)

"Ming, how are the ladies holding up?" I turned to my 2nd in command while taking a head count.

"Well other than a few broken bones, bruises, and some cuts to some of the ladies, they are ok for now." Ming was taking some food handed out by Po and was staring to eat.

"Well thanks to the Jade Palace, we now have some healers to start helping the ladies. But I don't know what we are going to do now." I was sad and was scared for the other snow leopards.

"Hey so I have a question for you." Ming was getting serious but was blushing a little that I was able to see.

"What is it?" I was getting serious but was careful to talk as normal as possible.

"What do you think of Hunter?" Ming was looking at the ground while blushing more.

"Well he is a good friend and a good ally." I tried to act normal since we agreed to play it cool. It took Hunter 20 minutes to explain in to me but eventually I understood.

"You don't think he's cute?" Ming said while dreaming of the wolf and her under a tree together in a tight embrace and kissing.

**Oh she is not going to talk about my mate in front of me like this. Uh, remember song that you must pretend for now.**

"He is attractive I'll tell you that, but when you say that he's cute is it like only as a friend or possibly a mate?" I raised an eyebrow while trying to keep calm and not kill my friend.

"As a mate." Ming was blushing but was purring at the same time.

**That's it. I'm sorry Hunter but I can't stand here and let other females talk about you like that when you are mine.**

"Ming, Hunter is already with someone."

"Really? Who?"

"He is with me." I showed her the mark Hunter gave me when we became one and I saw that she gasped and I couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

"So the rumors are true." Ming was examining the mark and was more curious by the second." So how was he?" Ming backed away from me and was blushing but trying to keep it under control, but I can't say the same about me. I was mad but could stop a purr that escaped my throat.

"He was amazing." I was remembering what we did yesterday and I couldn't help but purr louder at the sensation both of is felt when we mated.

"Wow. He must have been a real pro if he leaves you like this." Ming chuckled and was about to leave the tent when she was pulled back by me.

"What do you mean by that?" I was confused but I was getting mad as well.

"How many other people has he been with?"

"He told me I was his first." I was happy to know this but what Ming told me I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Song, a lot of males lie about that. Are you sure he was telling the truth?"

"I think so. I don't know anymore. I'll tell him as soon as-"

"Hey Song, Shifu wants to speak to us about staying here in the Jade palace." I heard him outside and I smiled but then it faded.

"I got to go. Be sure to keep the others happy and we'll talk about this later." I walked outside the tent and saw Hunter next to Shifu.

"What is it?"

"We need to discuss the matters of our stay inside away from the camp. We think we made a compromise, but I need you to know the demands and the rules before anything happens." Hunter told me but I saw he was smiling at me and even winked making me smile and feel a tingling sensation in my spine.

"Ok. Let's talk inside." Hunter too my hand and lead me inside with Shifu chuckling under his breath. And once we entered the kitchen I saw po cooking all kinds of food.

"Hello po." I smiled but he just said hi and continued cooking.

"Don't mind him, he's just making dinner for the camp." Shifu explained to me and I just nodded and we kept on walking until we came across a new building that wasn't here last time I was here in the Jade Palace.

"What is this?" I opened the door and saw rooms that were empty and that had enough room for the Ladies of the Shade and I couldn't help but smile.

"This may be were you and your camp can stay, but there are going to be rules and like Hunter said 'Rent' Shifu looked at me with a serious look and I looked at Hunter with a confused look.

"Since the Jade Palace is for Masters only, Shifu is charging for the room, meals, and the training." Hunter told me but that raised more questions than answers." I told Shifu everything that happened at the camp and he agreed to allow the five to train them to defend themselves." I only nodded but then I realized what he said.

"When you told Shifu everything, did that include?"

"He figured it out."

"Oh. Well I hope he doesn't forbid this relationship."

Shifu cleared his throat making me look at him and blush.

"As I was saying. The rent will be 300 Yuan a month and there are a lot more rules for your camp. I trust there will be no issues." Shifu raised a brow and looked at me and all I could do was nod.

"Alright then. The compromise that myself and Hunter agreed on is between him and me. He knows the rest and will brief you as soon as possible, but for now we must bring in the new guests to the Jade Palace." Shifu walked past us and left. Leaving me with Hunter alone.

"Listen song, there was nothing I could of done about the rent. Shifu would have charged us more if I didn't compromise on certain things. Plus the help from Po, monkey, viper, mantis, and crane helped us a lot."

"How so?"

"They convinced him little by little, until I sealed the deal."

"And how did you do that?"

"I have more chores, 6 more hours of training added." "AndIalsoputmytitleontheline. Hey so let's go and eat I am starving." He tried to leave but I stopped him.

"What was that you said?"

Sigh "You know that I swore my allegiance to you and the camp, right."

"I remember that yes."

"Well Shifu had to trust me and the only way I was able to gain his trust was to put something of mine that defines me. I put my great, great, great grandfather's watch and my title as guardian on the line. I just wanted to keep you and the camp safe and I will no matter what the cost." He said looking at me with a soft look in his eyes.

As I heard this I was so touched that he wanted to protect me and the camp that I had tears in my eyes. "Do you really mean that Hunter?" I was hoping that he was telling the truth.

"Yes I do. Now come we need to get the ladies ready to move inside and here are the rules already written down. If you don't agree with something then tell me and I'll see if I can change Shifu's mind." Hunter was about to leave to help the ladies until I remembered what Ming said.

"Hey Hunter, before you do I want to ask you something." I was nervous and scared at the same time because what if it was a lie? What if he had children already? Am I his first or is he lying? My mind kept on asking so many questions and I had to know.

"What is it song?" I saw Hunter walk up to me while holding my hands making me feel calm.

"When we mated yesterday, was I your first or did you lie? And I want the truth." I was about to break down in tears and he didn't say anything yet.

"Of course you are my first." He took his hand to raise my chin so he can look at me with those red eyes of his. "You are the only person to return my love and for that I am happy." He wrapped his arms around me and I felt safe in his strong arms. "There were some girls who were only in a relationship with me, but nothing serious happened. The only person I want to be serious is with you song." I heard him and I was shedding a few tears when he said that he was with other girls, but I forgot about that when he told me that he only wanted to be serious with me and me alone. I looked into his eyes and slowly pulled him into a passionate kiss and we stayed like that for a minute. Our tongues danced in each other's mouths and I needed him. So I broke the kiss and saw that he was looking at me with amazement then I saw his eyes sparkle.

"Do we have time for a quick session?" I asked him in a seductive tone, but knew that people would eventually look for us but I needed him. With a surprise, he picked me up bridal style and took me to this room that had a big bed for two. He put me down but like last time he was nervous but still willing to mate. We kissed for a while on the bed and I looked at him and felt butterflies in my stomach and being with Hunter felt so right." Are you ready my warrior if the night?" He chuckled at his little pet name but then he pulled me to my back and smiled.

"Ready when you are my white angel."

**Outside in the Courtyard**

"The rumors are true. Hunter and Song are mates. I confronted song and she admitted it." Ming was talking to a group of snow leopards near the infirmary.

"Awww. They would make a cute couple won't they?" Jui said. A 21 year old snow leopard who was recruited a few month ago when Su Wu was in charge and her specialty is lock picking. But now she is a locksmith.

"Yeah, but you must admit that Hunter did look attractive when he did his training." Yei a 24 year old snow leopard who was recruited by song one month after she took control of the Camp. Her specialty is tap dancing and juggling as well as seducing men to pay more. She was a bartender before she was recruited.

"Oh he is a good catch. He is strong, handsome, hardworking, loving, and he can cook. Sigh. That is the dream." Kai a 23 year old puma said. She was also the same puma that was a bounty hunter. She was recruited when the camp helped her live after a job gone bad, she still hunts for criminals and gets paid well.

"Do you think it is a good idea to talk about someone's boyfriend? Especially if it's song's boyfriend." Jiao said. Her story was unknown, the only thing that the Ladies of the Shade knew was that she is a soldier and a great fighter.

"Hey. Grand Master Shifu is coming. This might be important, let's go." Kia said and the group left to the entrance of the Jade Palace.

"Ladies of the Shade. You will take the North barracks that is close to the training hall. Your leader Song and Hunter has made a deal with me saying that you all can stay here but only under certain circumstances. Also you would pay to say here 600 Yuan a month."

"WHAT?!" All the non-injured ladies said in unison. These were tough Times to make money, the Ladies of the Shade made half of what they would normally make (600 Yuan) and now they have to make more money.

"Can't you give us a break?" Kia said.

"Since the agreement with Hunter, you all have the first month free. Be grateful that Hunter worked out the agreement. Also, get ready to move into your new home." Shifu banged his staff 3 Times and the five came rushing outside other than po. "Students, I want you to help our new guests move into the new barracks."

"Yes Master." They said in unison.

**Back in the Barracks (Hunters P.O.V)**

"Well I wish we could go another round, but we need to go." I said as I was putting my pants back on and Song was grooming her fur.

"We better go before the others suspect anything." Song got up from the bed and left. I waited a minute before leaving the barracks and saw that everyone was being moved already.

"Ming, get the most wounded inside first so it would be easier to bring in the rest of the wounded." Yes Song.

"Kia, get everything that survived the raid and put it inside at the entrance of the barracks." Yes Song.

"Everyone else help the wounded." Song went to the kitchen and saw po pouring soup into a lot of bowls." Need help po?" I chuckled at the lovable panda who was juggling a tray on his head and a bowl of dumplings on his left arm.

"Please help me." Po said in a pleading tone while balancing 3 trays of soup and dumplings. He was able to do it before he was named the Dragon Warrior, but not when there is a disaster in the kitchen. I was about to help po with the food until I felt something in my vest. I checked what it could be and when I did, it was the golden scroll that Oogway gave me. So I opened it and saw another map, but it was green and lead somewhere near the mountains and it had red letters saying URGENT! So I ran to finish Shifu and told him I found a shipment of pineapples in another village about 3 hours away. He told me to go and I almost did until I heard song's voice.

"Where are you going Hunter? We need you here to help out with the wounded."

"I got a new shipment of pineapples and I'll need it to make the cakes that Shifu wants. Plus since winter is almost here, pineapples would be rare until next year."

"Well how long will you be gone?"

"A couple of hour's maybe. Why?"

"Well it's getting colder and you will need this." Song went to her bag and pulled out some type of clothing. It was probably a sweater but I didn't know. The next thing I knew was that she put it on me and I didn't know how she had this type of speed but was glad either way. She took a step back and saw me, automatically I felt a warm sensation in my body and knew it was a sweater.

"Thank you Song. But how did you get this sweater?"

"I saw it the day we came to the Valley of Peace and I wanted you to have it." She blushed while she looked at me and I smiled at her.

"Well I'll treasure this forever. Now I don't want to be rude but if I'm going to make the cakes then I got to go now and don't worry I got a batch of dumpling's, a first aid kit, and my weapons so there is no need to worry."

"I will always worry about you. Here take this." She took out a pouch and coins jingled so I knew it was money.

"How much is in here?"

"40 Yuan. Just in case you need it."

"Alright. Now I know where I'm going and all I got to do is tell Shifu and the others and I'll be on my way." I

"You go and I'll tell them." She stopped me and I wanted to argue but knew I couldn't win an argument with her.

"Ok Song. I'll be back soon." I gave her one quick kiss and left.

"Please Buddha. Watch over him." Song said while in front of the Jade Palace entrance looking down at Hunter move down and left the Valley to go and retrieve pineapples. Then walked back inside to the palace to help the camp.

**_Thanks to Lady Shadow 92 for the help. Also this was part one of a chapter, there will be another post today. If you liked it love it, share it, follow and Review._**


	11. The surprise

**Enjoy the chapter. I dont own kung fu panda.**

So as soon as I left I was excited to start baking again, the reactions people have when eating my desserts is amazing.

"Ok so there is a mountain on the map and some sort of drawing on it. Is it a tree or a waterfall? You know what, screw it just go survival on this forest." I ran for 30 minutes and I was lost inside the jungle. "Damn, this is like that movie Monsters but without the guns and team. Or the monsters that kill the people."

Rustling in a bush

"Who's there?" I unleashed my katana blade and the golden shield to protect me from any incoming attacks. I took my battle stance and was listening with my incredible hearing enhancement.

Rustling in the trees

I turn around and see a white rabbit in front of me with pleading eyes.

"Uh. Hello. What are you doing out here kid? Where are your parents?" I was having a quick flashback of when I was asked the same question when I was a child but quickly pushed it aside.

The rabbit only pointed at me and I was confused until I realized that she wasn't pointing at me, but behind me so as quickly as I could I turned around and saw a log hit my face and I fell to the ground.

"Damn it. What's happening?" I was woozy and when I tried to stand up I was tackled my something fast and orange. I was tackled to a tree and was being tied up, but before they could I used my shield that I still had and ran forward using the shield like police do in riots and ran towards the forest. After a minute of running I was thrown into the air and trapped inside a net.

"Ok. Whoever set this trap is going to mess with me!" I looked around and saw no one in sight. Not even the rabbit that was with me a few seconds ago.

"Drop all the food and any valuables to the ground and once I collect my bounty, I will let you go." A strange voice was coming from all directions until I knew it was coming from the tree that had the trap.

"Might I see who has captured me?"

"No. Now drop your things. I will not ask again."

"You know that they are other ways to get money and food. Right?"

"Give me your things and be on your way."

"Nah. Wait a second." I unleashed my claws and ripped the net and stood on all fours. This felt weird but right, so I got back up on two and looked around. I then heard the person running away and I chased after them. After 10 minutes of chasing I was lost again and didn't have any of their scent so it was hard for me to track.

Sniff, Sniff

My ears perked up and I followed the noise until I came across a building. It had a huge whole on the roof, all broken windows, and there was another whole on the inside of the house. But it had tree branches and vines to block it and there was what appeared to be a stack of logs within the interior.

"Whoever tried to fix this place needs to finish." Then I saw a way inside. There was a small window that opens when you push it forward. I put my weapons away and went inside slowly and carefully so I wouldn't make a sound. There was a lot of rocks that poked me and scratching me but I had to suck it up and sure enough I was on the second floor hiding behind a wall and down stairs was a small fire that light the place a little. But there was the white rabbit under a fire and was cuddling in a lot of rags while coughing a lot.

"Stay in the shadows for now and see what happens." I told myself in a whisper. Then I saw a hawk and a tiger next to the rabbit.

"I thought you said that he was going to be an easy target." The hawk was mad and told the tiger.

"He broke through our net and now he is gone. How is that my fault?!" The tiger yelled at the hawk while the rabbit continued to cough.

"You should have disarmed him first then take his possessions."

"Whatever he is gone now. So let's move on and try to find some food."

"Alright, but we needed money for medicine. Hopefully we can find enough for rabbit's condition."

"And what condition would that be?" I showed myself and jumped down stairs and when I landed, there was a cloud of dust forming. I knew that this was a difficult situation, but the child needed help.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" The tiger yelled at me and got in front of the other two children with a growl and his claws ready to attack.

"Easy tiger. If you told me that you needed help, then I would have helped you." I put both my hands in the air so they wouldn't feel threatened.

"So your here. What now?" The hawk said while looking at my weapons and was shaking at this.

"Well first I'll take these off." I took off my weapons, and my shield with the pack and placed it next to a pile of wood so they would feel calmer." Next I'm going to help the rabbit. If it's ok with you two." I took out the first aid kit to show them I was serious.

"Alright. Just help her please." The hawk said.

"Sure thing." I ran at the rabbit and looked at her and she was burning with a fever. "This is for her fever. Get a fire going and put all this stuff in it to make a tea." I told the tiger but he didn't trust me. "It has 1 teaspoon of yarrow, 1 teaspoon elderberry flowers, and 1 teaspoon peppermint." The tiger just took it and made it to tea. "10 minutes then pass it to me."

"Ok."

I took off my sweater and wrapped it around the rabbit and knew she was female. I was trying to keep her fever under control.

"Get me a bucked of cold water and a rag." I told the hawk and he ran as fast as he could. "Hey tiger, help me give her this herb. It's a painkiller so she won't feel anything." I got a nod and I gave her the herb, but it wasn't easy since her mouth was shut hard and it was hard to give it to her.

"Here is the water." The hawk came running and I dumped the rag into the water and placed it on her head.

"The tea is ready." The tiger gave me the pot and I carefully poured it down her throat little by little so I wouldn't burn her.

"Ok that was all the herbs I had. Now we need to wait and hope she wakes up." I told the two boys and got near a wall and sat down and looked at the two boys next to the rabbit. "You must be hungry. Here, I packed these for a snack but you need it more than me." I took out the dumplings from my pack and placed it in front of them, but they just threw it back at me with unemotional eyes.

"Your only here to help rabbit and then you will leave and never come back." The tiger told me with a hateful tone.

"I could. Or I stay here and help her along with both of you. But for now you both owe me an explanation as to why all of you are here. You got up to the time that there are 20 dumplings left to tell me or I will leave and tell the guards about you. Your choice." They gave me unemotional looks and grunted at me. I just took a dumpling and started to eat while they looked at me and then I heard grumbling and knew that the children are hungry. "Here, eat." I passed the bowl to the children and they grabbed the bowl and ran to a corner and eating them fast.

Reminds me of when I was young. I chuckled a little but was replaced with sadness as soon as I looked around. They had nothing just like I did, but now I have a chance to do something only one couple did for me. I wanted to take them in as my own, but they wouldn't trust me.

"_**Take them under your wing Hunter. I know you shouldn't listen to your human self, but give them a life you never had. We owe it to John and Margaret, if they never took us in then we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them, and the white rabbit is sick. The other boys are like wild animals, they deserve a better life than this."**_

"**Alright. I will try to take them under my wing. But I warn you, if they don't want me to stay then I don't know their chances to survive the winter."**

"Do you have any more?" A voice said getting me out of my thought.

"What?" I looked down and saw the hawk handing me the bowl and it was licked clean. I chuckled at this. "Sure, here." I went into my pack and took out a few apples and peaches that tigress told me to take just in case I needed more energy. I had 5 of each and handed both of them one of each and placed the rest near the rabbit to give to her when she wakes up. "So you still haven't told me why you are out here. Who would like to go first?" I sat near the rabbit to keep checking on her every now and then. The boys just looked at me and didn't respond except for the hawk that went behind the tiger and was using him as a shield. "Alright I'll start. My name is Hunter and I am a guardian of the Jade Palace and of the Valley of Peace." The tiger just grunted but the hawk poked his head out behind the tiger and his eyes went wide.

"Is that true?" He said lowly that I almost didn't hear him.

"Yes it is. And the furious five are my teammates." I told them with pride but I got a sarcastic laugh from the tiger.

"If you live in a big fancy palace, then why are you out here in the forest?" The tiger told me with hate in his voice.

"Well I was sent on a mission to find a crate that has pineapples. Then you tried to rob me and here we are. That and I know what it feels like to live without a home or a family." I looked at them and tears started to form in my eyes. The children got curious and moved closer to me. "I wasn't always like this." I pointed at my clothes and weapons. "I was once an orphan, left to die in the streets of a new world. I only remember my life when I was about 4. I remember being hungry and sad all the time, there was no food or anyone to take me in as a son or an orphan. I had to steal food and valuables just to have money and eat for the day. Just like you all, I had to survive harsh environments and had to wear whatever clothing I was able to find. I was miserable until a couple took me in and raised me as a son." The children looked at me and had tears falling from their faces.

"What happened?" The hawk said while trying to be brave.

"Well I was fed, clothed, and loved. But because of my instincts I was never able to appreciate what I had and left."

"What happened after you left?" Both the hawk and tiger said in unison while I checked on the rabbit and re-soaked her rag and placed back on her head.

"Well since I needed to work and people didn't want me because I never had an education, there was military. They took me in and I became a soldier then after my time of military was finished, I was able to get a job as a guard. Then I came to China and met the five and became a guardian and here I am." I didn't want to tell them the entire story since I didn't know if they would want me to take care of them. So I waited for their reaction.

Cough, Cough

I turn around and see that the rabbit was awake already and trying to get up.

"Easy. You must let your body fight the fever." I pulled the rabbit back down but she turned away from me and gave me her back. I walked over to the tiger and told him what he had to do for the night. It was hard trying to explain medical terms with a child but not impossible. I got a yes and packed my gear and weapons ready to leave.

"So what's going to happen with us?" The tiger told me while I put my katana blades back to my sides.

"Well that is your call there buddy. Do you want me to continue coming here to help you or do I leave and bring guards with me?" I was using fear against the child. Granted it wasn't the best choice to do this but it was either this or tell the five about the children and when I do they will separate all of them and go through the system. And I'll be damn if that happens.

"How do we know we can trust you?" The tiger was circling around me while the hawk just stared at me.

"You are just going to have to trust me." I knew that weren't going to trust me so I had to use a child technique. I pulled my hand to my chest where my heart was and said. "I cross my heart that I wouldn't say anything to anyone about you guys as long as I live." They looked confused at me. "That means I promise to keep your secret with me." I got a nod from both boys and was about to crawl out of the window until I was stopped by the tiger.

"Why don't you use the door?" I went wide eyed and turned to the tiger who had a questionable look on his face.

"What door?" I was pissed off. I got hurt getting inside and all this time I could have walked through a God damn door. Fuck.

"It's right over there." The tiger pointed upstairs where the logs where stacked." Just push the logs on the left and it's a door. You need to jump to the tree and climb down safely. How did you get in anyways?"

"There is a window on the second floor over there." I pointed where the window is at. "I had to crawl through rocks to get inside."

"Hawk, I thought you said that you fixed that."

"I set traps." He chuckled nervously and with one sigh he looked at the tiger. "I'll put a giant rock in the way." He was about to leave until I stopped him.

"I got it. Just show me where a boulder is so I can fill the window from the inside."

"There is one near the ditch, but it's too dangerous. There are thieves out there." The hawk said with concern in his voice.

"I'll be back, but if one of you can show me the way I would appreciate it." Neither of them wanted to go until I felt a tug on my pants. I look down to see the rabbit. "What are you doing up? You are sick and need rest." I tried to carry her or move her but she wouldn't move.

"She doesn't talk. She hasn't said a word since we were together." She tugs on my pants again and points outside. "Oh. She wants you to take her with you."

"I can take care of you but only if you listen to me, alright?" She nodded and we left from the door that I wish I knew earlier and left.

"Ok this shouldn't be a problem. Just a black wolf with a white rabbit on our way to get a boulder. What could possibly go wrong?"

**A big thanks to Lady Shadow 92 for the help. Sorry that i didnt update right away. Phone was in the shop. Review if you have questions or if you have any ideas.**


	12. The children

**_Enjoy._**

So we walk for a while into the forest, but as we do I can't help but notice that the rabbit has not asked anything or did any other action to try and talk.

"Hey kid. Where is this ditch that the other two were talking about?" I looked at her and she just rolled her eyes at me. "Fine. Pick up the pace here before I die of old age." I told the rabbit and to my surprise she ran fast by some trees. "Hey wait up!" And I ran with great speed and see the rabbit jump pass a bush and I followed her, but as soon as I did she was picking cabbages from a field. "What are you doing?" I looked at the rabbit but she just ignored me and continued to pick vegetables and put them in a sack that looked like it was handmade. I looked around to see if there was a farmer so I can purchase the little burglars takings.

"GET OFF MY FARM YOU THIEVES!" I turn around to see a pig farmer running towards us while waving a staff in the air. I turn to the rabbit and she ran behind my legs and tried to hide from the pig, but as she did I was able to feel that she was trembling in fear and I knew that I had to protect her.

"I'll handle this, alright?" I looked at the rabbit and she gave me a nod. I turn around and the pig was in front of me with a mad expression on his face.

"I said leave. My wife already went to go get the guards so I suggest you leave and never come back!" The farmer was not tall like me and only reached my ankles but he did make a good point. This girl has no family and I can't let her be taken away from the others who I believed to be her brothers. "I got enough trouble with 3 kids stealing my crops and that boulder that is near my property that needs to be moved so I can get an early start for next year's harvest." The farmer looked at me while gripping his staff.

"But if I'm going to get food for the five and Grand Master Shifu, then I need those supplies." This was the best thing I was able to come up with since they are the biggest name in China and since he lives far away from the valley, I was sure that he won't walk all the way to the valley and asking questions.

"You're with the Jade Palace?" The pig looked unconvinced while looking at me up and down.

"Guardian Hunter at your service." I bowed to show respect and to be polite to him by forgot about the rabbit behind me until it was too late.

"THIEF!" The pig yelled out. I got back up and saw that the rabbit was on the verge of tears as soon as he raised his staff to hit the child. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to arrive.

Smack

The staff didn't hit the child but it hit my hand as I protected the child. She opened her eyes and looked at me with a smile but the she started to cry uncontrollably while hugging my leg. I growled at the farmer and my anger took over. I crushed the staff with one powerful grip and pushed the farmer back and by the look in his eyes I saw that he was scared of me.

"Forgive that little slip up. But I've been given orders to keep this child safe with my life. Now I need cabbages, carrots, and potatoes." I felt a tug on my pants and saw that the rabbit was pointing at an apple tree." And one basket of apple's, please." I gave the farmer a toothy grin and he ran to get everything I asked for.

"Are you ok?" I bent over to look at the rabbit who stopped crying and was still clinging to my leg. "It's ok. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." I gave the rabbit a smile as I gave her a hug causing her to shiver but she slowly moved her arms around me and returned the hug while trying to stop her tears. As the hug ended, I got a smile and then she let go of me and pointed to the farmer who got everything in a wooden basket.

"Here you go." He handed me the basket but I knew that he was still scared of me and could go and tell the guards as soon as I leave so I needed to try and make things right.

"Here" I handed him the pouch of coins that song gave me and he looked at me confused." You said that she along with two others were stealing your crops, so I am paying off their debts. So how much do I owe you?" I said while shuffling through the pouch.

"Well they have been stealing from me for 2 years. I estimate that it would be up to 200 yuan." He looked at me and smiled because if I didn't pay the debt, then the guards can take her for stealing.

Sigh. "There is 40 yuan in the sack and this should be enough." I handed him a scroll and he just laughter at me.

"What's so precious about a letter that it would be worth 160 yuan?" he told me while looking at the scroll.

"Actually it's worth 400 yuan but the other 40 yuan is for your silence. Only if you keep this little meeting a secret between us." I said while moving to his left to see his reaction.

"What's in the scroll?" He said while opening it but when he did he was star struck.

"All the autographs of the Five and the Dragon Warrior." I said plainly while crossing my arms.

"Well this is an acceptable trade Hunter. But why are you protecting her?" He pointed at the rabbit who started to helping herself to the food.

"She is a friend. Now do we have a deal?" I raised my hand and waited for him to shake it, but he kept looking at the scroll and the rabbit.

"Deal." He shook my hand and left.

"So should we leave before the guards come?" I looked at the rabbit and she took one last bite of an apple and nodded. "Let's go before the others start to worry." I grabbed the basket of food and left towards the forest until I felt a tug on my pants. I looked down and the rabbit was giving me big wide eyes. "What is it?" I said worryingly until she pointed at the other direction close to the farm and I knew that the boulder was still missing. "Wow. I forgot all about that. Well let's go." We walked for 10 minutes before I was close to a ledge of a ditch. It was then that I saw the boulder in the center. "You wait here and I'll get the boulder, ok?" I looked at the rabbit but she was eating apple's to notice me. "Alright then." I slid down carefully and was next to the boulder, it wasn't big that you would need more than 10 people to move it but it was small enough for me to lift it. I tried to move it but it seemed to be stuck so I lifted the boulder over my head and felt like Hercules. I turn over and the rabbit looked at me with awe and dropped a peach that she was eating. So it takes me longer to move since I got a child with me and that there is food that is supposed to go to her brothers.

"Let's move. This thing is much heavier than it looks." I told the rabbit and received a nod and to my surprise she carried the basket and headed back to the house with me next to her. I was grunting under the weight and was losing my grip from time to time until we reached our destination 30 minutes later and 15 breaks to breathe and regain my strength.

"Well kid, we are almost there." I dropped the boulder and looked at the rabbit who was smiling, but my ear twitched and I had a bad feeling that something was not right. "Hey, you ever get the feeling that we are being watched?" I asked the rabbit while slowly moving for my weapons.

"Hmm" was all the rabbit said.

"Your probably right. I must be crazy." I said out loud but still held my guard up just in case. As I looked around I felt like I was back in the Amazon jungle on a search and destroy mission in a camp that supposedly makes bombs. I still had a bad feeling that something was watching us but I couldn't be certain.

"Let's go kid." I turned around and I saw the rabbit sleeping in the basket and I couldn't help but admire her cuteness.

"Where is the wolf!? I won't ask again."

I heard this and there was a gut feeling that was telling me that this won't end well. So I lifted the child and hid her inside a tree, but she woke up and had a confused look on her face.

"Wait here until I get you again. There is trouble." I looked away to where the voice was a minute ago and heard whimpering and some low crying. I looked back and saw the rabbit deep within the tree in a ball form. "It's going to be ok. I promise." With one last warm smile I ran to the direction where the voice came from and to my horror it was in front of the children's house. The children where on the floor crying while a familiar wolf was in front of them.

"This is your last chance to live children. Tell me where he is and I will let you all leave."

It was the wolf that I shot with my crossbow the first day I came to this world. The one that I shot in the chest and looked like he was dead from blood loss. I thought he was dead but here he is breathing and threatening the children. I looked around to see what I could use as a distraction and I saw the boulder that I was carrying. I ran up to it and carried it over my head to try and throw it until I realized that one wrong move and I could kill the children, so then an idea came to mind. I was going to use my teams tactical move #3-G.

"Hey kid. If we are going to save your brothers then I'm going to need your size and speed for our advantage when it comes down to the rescue mission." I said it out loud and the rabbit just yelled out huh and I smiled and got my plan into action.

**_I'm sorry for the long time it took to write this chapter, but my best friend passed away 2 days after my last update and I just shut down for a while. Only yesterday I moved on and started writing again. KFP fanfreak thanks for the idea. Also I want to ask the audience for your favorite pies and cookies that you would love to read on here. Submit and comment and see you all next time._**


End file.
